You, Me, Together, Never
by PoisonIvy32
Summary: "You just smell so delicious. I can't wait till tomorrow. Maybe I should just get a tiny taste now." I could feel his breath on my neck, making it cold. His tounge touched my neck, getting a taste. "Please don't," I whispered.
1. The Creepy New Kid

_Alex *Prologue* _

There she was. Walking in the moonlight, all alone. He backpack was slung over her right shoulder and she was kicking a rock. Man would I love to be walking with her. My hand in her hand. She leaning against me. But there were… complications with that. For one, I didn't even know here name. Another thing, she didn't know me. The last this was that I was a vampire. A blood sucking monster that anyone would scream at.

But she was different. She liked the night time and the breeze that came with it. She liked walking barefoot in the forest and was usually alone, unless she was going into town or something.

I lived here for about 2 weeks and the first thing I saw, was her. Her beautiful eyes are what drew me in. Her brown, curly hair went down, past her breasts, and she smiled at everyone she walked past. Aw, that smile of hers. If I could just touch my lips to hers.

But I knew she was too smart to even think about me. That's why I enrolled in her school. I haven't been to school sense I was changed in 1950. It was a lot different back then, and I knew that Junior year was one of the best. It should be interesting.

_Chapter 1_

_The Creepy New Kid_

_Maggie_

"Maggs, come on. Your going to be late for you first day of Junior year," Ali yelled at me. I shook my head and looked at her. "I'm good. Lets go," We started to walk.

The day was very nice. It was maybe 70 degrees out, and everyone was pretty much walking to school. It was just too nice in Wisconsin for the start of fall.

"Maggie! OH MY GOD! I have something important to tell you!" I heard Kaitlyn yelling at me. I turned and saw her running towards me.

"Ok, So Zach was texting me last night and was asking about you. He asked me if you were maybe interested in going to the Senior Ball with him. AHHH! Maggie! A senior asked you out!" Kaitlyn was bouncing up and down as she hugged me.

"Sounds like fun Kaitlyn, but I would want to hear if from him. Yes, I like him so much I could explode, but if he asks you again, tell him to talk to me about it," I told her. She frowned, shrugged and ran off to bug someone else.

"Man, that girl needs to really chill. She is always so hyper. With Mitch on her all the time, and all her drama," Ali sighed and walked on. I glanced back at Kaitlyn, who was now by Mitch, kissing him all over. I rolled my eyes and walked on with Ali.

Soon enough, Ali walked over to her boyfriend. I sighed and went to my locker to grab my books for my first 2 classes.

"Hey Maggie," I heard. I Looked over my shoulder and notice Zach walking towards me. I blushed a bit and smiled. "Hey Zach. How is your first day of Senior Year treating ya?" I asked. "I don't know. I haven't started it yet," He chuckled and I gave an embarrassed look.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "Um, Photography," I muttered. "Well, I'll walk you, if that's ok," He smiled at me and I walked with him to the other side of the school.

On our way there, He suddenly grabbed my hand softly as if we were a couple. Looking at him, I smiled. Sense I was a freshman, I had wanted this to happen. It was finally coming true.

"I'll see you at lunch then?" Zach kissed my cheek and walked away. Were we going out now? I bit my lip in approval and walked into my class, only to be surprised.

There sat a boy, his face pale white but very cute. His brown hair fell to his eyes and went off to the right. "Don't drool Maggie. You have Zach, remember?" Kaitlyn sneered behind me as she walked into class and walked over to the new kid.

"I'm Kaitlyn," She smiled at him and I pushed her to her seat. "Don't be fooled. She has a boyfriend and it would be very bad if she were your friend," I told the kid. He just smiled at me. His smile was almost magic. It warmed me up inside and I looked away.

"Welcome Class. Please take out your camera and come with me," Mrs. Rodney told us. I dropped my back and took my camera out. "Ok, So I totally saw Zach holding you hand. Spill," Kaitlyn told me. Giving her a weird look, I shrugged.

"That's it? Nothing juicy?" She wined. "Well, he did kiss my cheek, but that doesn't mean anything," I laughed to myself. Kaitlyn laughed at me. "doesn't mean anything? He practically made you his girlfriend by just holding your hand. It's official. Maggie Radke has a boyfriend. Finally!" Kaitlyn bounced happily. I rolled my eyes and walked behind Mrs. Rodney with the rest of the class.

She took us outside and told us to photograph the nature around us. I walked away from everyone, going towards the pond the school had for biology class in sophomore year.

I noticed the new kid walking the same way, holding up his camera and taking a picture of me. I blushed a bit, but acted like he was invisible. Yes, he was cute, but I knew he wouldn't be my type. Unless my type called for a pale guy with really cute hair, eyes, and smile.

I held up my camera and took a picture of a Cardinal on the ground. When I looked at it in the camera, it looked almost perfect.

"Maggie! Come here!" Kaitlyn yelled. I quickly turned and ran into the boy. "Sorry," I muttered. He just starred at me with cute blue eyes.

Biting my lip, I went around him and walked over to Kaitlyn. "Look at this picture," She told me and held up the camera. It was the boy, right up by me, taking a picture of me.

"It's so cute! You have a little stalker!" She yelled with joy. I looked at the sexy kid and he was smiling at me. Shivers went through my spin and I walked towards the teacher, hoping I didn't have any more classes with the kid.

_Alex_

She was so beautiful. So real. It was hard to be close to her. In the same room. When she entered that room, I was in my own heaven. But once her smell hit me, it was hard to control myself. Why was it so hard? Yes, I wanted to drink from her.

"Don't drool Maggie. You have Zach, remember?" A girl behind my love said. So Maggie is her name. A very cute name for her. "I'm Kaitlyn," the girl told me, but Maggie came over and pushed her away, sending Kaitlyn to her seat. "Don't be fooled. She has a boyfriend and it would be very bad if she were your friend," Maggie told me. I just smiled at her. I could see Maggie's cheeks get pink and she walked away.

Once the teacher told us to go outside and take pictures, I knew right away I picked the right class. Maggie would be my inspiration and I would make something for her to show my love. If you felt like I did, nothing would change your mind about a girl. Yes, I should like Romeo drooling over his Juliet, but there is such a thing at true love at first sight. At least for a vampire there is.

Maggie was walking over to the pond on the school grounds and I followed her, holding my camera and captured her. Smiling at the picture, I walked closer to her. Her sweet smell filled my noise once more and finally I was arms length again.

"Maggie! Come here!" Kaitlyn yelled. Maggie quickly turned and ran into me. "Sorry," She muttered. I just starred down at her, looking into her beautiful green eyes.

She went past me and walked towards Kaitlyn. "Look at this picture," I heard Kaitlyn from 50 yards away. "It's so cute! You have a little stalker!" Kaitlyn yelled with joy. Maggie looked at me and I smiled at her. This day was going to go perfect. For me at least.

_**Thanks Guys for reading my First chapter. Yes, it's a little short, but it's what I had. Please comment and thanks again for reading. I know I'm not the best writer in the world. I am still working on it. Thanks guys! **_____


	2. Birthdays, Boyfriends, Sluts

_Chapter 2_

_Birthdays, Boyfriends, Sluts_

_Maggie_

It was September 7th, a couple days after school started, and it was my birthday. Finally I was 17. My parents would let me go out whenever I wanted to and come back when I wanted to. They trusted me.

"Happy Birthday sweaty!" My mom hugged me tightly. Looking at my Dad, he just ruffled my brown hair and made me sit down.

"Pancakes and bacon for breakfast," Dad set down a plate in front of me. "You are all grown up now, I just can't believe it," My mom was going on and on.

Smiling, I shoved food into my mouth. Looking at the time, I got up and grabbed my backpack. "Sorry guys, But I have to get going for my photography class."

"Wait Maggie. Your mother and I thought it was kind of chilly today. So we got you a little birthday present," My dad winked at me and I automatically smiled. My mom took my outside to reveal my new car.

"No you didn't," I told them, eyeing up my new Camry. "Well, we trust you and you have all A's in you classes and we decided that you deserved it. Go nuts," My dad held up the keys and I snatched them from his hands and got in.

Finally able to drive to school, I picked up Ali on the way and we got there in 3 minutes time. "Did I mention your parents are awesome?" Ali told me with a huge smile.

"Yea, you did a couple times," getting out, I grabbed my backpack and Ali walked with me to my locker. "Ok so Nicholas told me he was gone last night so I stopped over to drop off his homework from when he was sick and I saw him out in his drive way kissing Kaitlyn. Really, is that not slut or what? You think I should tell Mitch?"

"I think you should let him find out himself," I opened my locker and an envelope fell out. "He dates her, he should know the consequences." Picking up the envelope, I put it onto of my books and didn't bother to open it yet.

"You're right. Well, Nick is history for me. I don't want another boyfriend for a while. Now, about you and Zach, how is that going?" She asked me. I looked at the ground and slammed my locker.

"That bad?" Looking at her, I sighed. "Ok so the first day he acts like he wants me. Now he is ignoring me whenever I try to talk to him. Guys are just so confusing. High school has so much drama and I hate it."

Ali gave me a tiny hug and walked to her class.

Walking into the photography class, I took my seat and opened the envelope I got. A tiny gasp escaped my lips. It was of me, walking alone at night. "What's that?" I heard Kaitlyn's annoying voice behind me.

Quickly, I hid the picture. Kaitlyn snatched it from me. "Oh la la. Looks like Maggie's stalker is back again."

"Give it back Kaitlyn," I muttered. "Why? I'm sure he will give you more. This is probably one of many."

I breathed in and out. No fights. Epically with Kaitlyn. Someone came up behind Kaitlyn and grabbed the photo from her. "Hey!" She screamed at the kid and turned around, only to take a step back.

There stood the kid I still didn't know. His pale blue eyes were stuck on me but he looked back at Kaitlyn. "This isn't you, and I'm sure the picture isn't yours. Stealing is a rude thing to do."

He walked around her and handed me the picture. "Thanks," I murmured. "No problem," He whispered and took his seat.

Kaitlyn pouted and sat down. But she would harass me later. She always would.

_Alex_

That Kaitlyn character was so annoying. Maybe I should take her out of Maggie's life. I needed to feed soon anyway. It would be like nothing happened. Maybe she would move away and never hear from her again. All the possibilities…

Watching Maggie carefully, I worked on my project. We were supposed to put together a picture board for our most favorite pictures we have ever taken and present them to the class.

"That is really cool," a kid said behind me. Eyeing my project carefully, I worked more, glancing at Maggie once and a while.

"Mrs. Rodney? May I go to the Computer lab? I need to copy this and make it larger," Looking up, I saw Mrs. Rodney give her a pass and watched my beautiful lady leave the room.

_She will be back. Just wait,_ I told myself. The bell soon rang. "Damn," I hissed under my breath. I didn't see her until lunch.

Putting my project away, I grabbed my things and saw that Maggie's things were still sitting there. Smiling to myself, I picked them up and walked out of the room, following the sweat sent of Maggie.

Following her to the Computer Lab, I finally found her. "Maggie," I coughed. She looked at me surprised. "You left your stuff and I thought you might want it," Handing her books to her, I walked to my seat, my next class being with computers.

"Um, Thanks. Can I have a name?" She asked sweatly. I looked at her, smiling. "Mercer. Alex Mercer."

"Maggie Radke," She held out her hand. Shacking it, her face went pick and flush. "You ok?" I asked.

Maggie nodded. "I'll see you around, Alex." I nodded in approval and watched her leave. My little angel. So cute and sexy.

I put on my leather jacket and slammed my locker. Girls were starring at me and it was just funny. My sun glasses were over my eyes and I walked out to my car.

"This is your car?" I heard Kaitlyn's annoying voice. I hissed to myself and turned to her. "Yea."

"I love guys with cool cars," She told me. "Get lost," I hissed at her and got into my car. Finally, Maggie popped out. Smiling, I waited until she got into her car and when she left, I followed her.

With my tinted windows, no one could see who I was. Maggie drove to a little store for painting and she walked inside. Rolling my window down, I listened to her voice.

"Hey Sal," she said. "Hey Maggie. I need to go out quick and pick up some more paint. Can you hold down the fort till I get back?" the guy asked. "Sure, no problem. I'll just be finishing up my project for school."

Sal walked out of the store and left Maggie there alone. This was my time.

Getting out, I put my sunglasses back on and walked into the store. "Hello, Can I help you?" Maggie's sweat voice made me smile.

Taking off my sun glasses, I took a look around. "Nice stuff. You make them?"

Maggie looked at me. "Alex, right?" I nodded. "Yea. I made some. I'm big into painting and photography."

I smiled at her and walked to the counter. "This your project for school?" I asked softly.

"Yea, it's nothing big. What are you doing for yours?" The question took my by surprise.

"Um. I have pictures from when I was a kid. When my parents were alive," I turned and looked around the store more.

"I'm sorry," She muttered. "'Bout what?" I asked her, not looking at her yet. "Your parents. It must be hard."

"Nah, I like living on my own. It's easy. They left me plenty of money and I know how to use it wisely."

The door rang and I looked over to see the Zach kid standing there. "Maggie? Can we talk?" Zach walked past me, not even noticing me.

"I want to ask you now before anyone else has a chance," I looked at Zach, my eyes getting wide. Shit. He was going to ask her out. I lost my chance.

"Will you go to Senior Ball with me? And be my girlfriend?" Zach smiled and Maggie came around the counter. "I would love to."

I kept back a hiss. "I'll see you Maggie," I muttered and I walked out of the store and put my sunglasses on. There went all my chances. But I had more. She would lose interest in this Zach kid and I would be the only guy to listen when he breaks her heart.

_Maggie_

"I'm not kidding. He asked me to the Senior Ball and asked me out. We are officially a couple," I told Ali on the phone.

"Hon, I am so proud of you!" Ali said on the other side. I sat on my bed with my pajamas on, holing a pillow close to me. "Now if I could just get of Nick."

"Ali, trust me, Nick is not the guy for you. You said so yourself that he almost got you knocked up. Please, just don't even pay attention to him? For me? I don't want to see you hurt. On the other hand, I want to see Kaitlyn hurt. Did you here what she did today?" I asked Ali.

"What did she do this time?" Ali asked her.

"Well first she wrecked my project for school. She accidently ran into me and broke the whole thing. Then she's with the new kid, Alex, and she is so close to kissing him. She will have 3 guys on her now," I sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry about your project Maggs. But, tell me about this new kid. Any interest? Maybe for me?" Ali laughed and I laughed with her. "Nah, he doesn't seem like your type. But he is a strange character. It's like where ever I go, he is there. During class, he was taking pictures of me and then I found of me in my locker. Is that just a little strange?"

"Maybe for you, but he sound sweet. An admire you have. Enjoy while it lasts kid because you know very well Kaitlyn will get in and ruin it all." I heard something crash over the phone.

"Ali?" I asked.

"It's nothing, I just dropped something," She said hesitantly, kind of gasping. "Ali, seriously, you okay?" I asked her carefully.

"Maggs, I'm fine. Just go to sleep. We have things to do tomorrow, remember?"

I laughed, still wondering what went wrong with her on the other end. "Yea, I remember." "See you tomorrow babe," Ali hung up, leaving me with a dial tone.

Sighing, I put the phone down, turned off my light, and went to sleep.

_Alex_

She was sacred. I could tell. Her friend on the phone also sounded distress, like he was having troubles.

Opening Maggie's window, I climbed silently into her room and leaned against the wall, watching her sleep.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but going with weekend without seeing her made me agitated.

Getting her to fall in love with me was going to be hard, I knew that. But I loved challenges and I knew that she would be mine someday.

"Happy Birthday Maggie Radke," I whispered. I kissed her forehead, smiled and left her sleeping peacefully.

**Please Review! Update is coming soon! **


	3. The School Project

_Chapter 3_

_The School Project_

_Maggie_

Finally, my project for photography class was done and ready to present. After hard hours of work, I knew it was going to get an A.

"That's so awesome Maggie!" Ali was going on, examining it from top to bottom. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"So beautiful in colors. So what is this project about exactly?" She asked me.

"About ourselves mostly and this was the only way I could portray myself. I only see myself as part of nature. Like, if I die, I see myself coming back as like a flower. Kind of stupid really, but I couldn't think of anything else. I just hope Kaitlyn doesn't ruin it again," I rolled my eyes and put the project in my trunk.

Ali started to cough really hard, bending over. "Ali, you sure you're okay? You're coughs sound horrible," I told her.

"No, I promise, I'm fine," She claimed, coughing between each word spoken. I sighed, thinking of some way I could help her.

"Lets just get to the mall and look for a dress, Kay? Senior Ball is just around the corner and you need to look hot for Zach," Ali grabbed my hand and shoved me into the drivers side of my car.

I laughed and drove away from her house and towards the downtown mall. Looking out my rear-view-mirror, I noticed a car following me with tinted windows.

"Ali, that car behind me followed me yesterday after school. Do you know them?" I asked Ali. She turned around and looked.

"Nope. You think it's Zach following you?" She asked happily. "No, he has a truck, not a black Camaro," I told her.

"Well, lets see if the person follows you more. If this person really wants to follow you, let him. I know you have skills to beat him up. Those Karate classes really might pay off," Ali nudged me and turned around.

"Yea. Maybe I should use my skills out on Kaitlyn. She deserves it," I rolled my eyes and pulled into the parking ramp of the mall.

"Alright, well let's take our mind off of her and find you the cutest dress that will make Zach drop his mouth in awe," Ali got out quickly once I parked the car.

The black Camaro went past and was lost in sight. "Maggs, come on. Get your slow ass out of the car!" Ali moaned, coming around and grabbing my hand, pulling me out. "Okay, okay. Hold on!"

I laughed and got out, following her into the mall.

_Alex_

She was going to the Senior Ball with that… guy. I didn't approve. Though, why would I approve? I don't know that guy, but I knew that if he broke Maggie's heart, I would hurt him then come to her rescue.

I drove past her as she parked and I parked my car where I could see hers, but she couldn't really see mine. She knew something was up so I had to keep a low profile.

I heard her laugh as she got out of her car. Her laugh was to beautiful. "Okay, first we will got to Deb, Kay? They have cute stuff there," Ali, her friend, said to Maggie. I followed behind them silently, watching Maggie as she entered Deb.

I scowled going into the gaming store across from Deb and watched her from afar.

"Okay, I'll go find dresses, you just wait in the dressing room and when you have one on, come out and spin for me," Ali told Maggie, shoving about 5 dressed automatically into her hands.

I laughed to myself, watching intently. Maggie came out in the first dress and my eyes widened. She was beautiful in the color red. Her hair was a very cute brown matched the red perfectly. I sighed, cocking my head to the side and watched her go in and out of the dressing room. Each time she came out, she looked more beautiful than the dress before.

"Sir, can I help you?" a man came up behind me. I turned and shook my head. "Then please leave. You've been here for about a half our, not even looking at games. Please, either leave or get a game," The man rolled his eyes and left.

"That one's perfect Maggie!" Ali yelled in joy. I quickly turned my head and saw Maggie in a cute silver dress that went down to her feet. She grabbed her brown hair and put it to one side. "You really think so?" She asked Ali.

"Yes," We both answer, even though she couldn't hear me. "Zach will love it. You just need to tell him what color tie to get," Ali hugged her, pushed her into the dressing room and told her to get undress.

"Hurry, I'm starving. Lets get the dress and get to the food court pronto," Ali grabbed her purse and walked to the counter.

I quickly walked out of the store I was in and made my way to the food court.

"Hey Alex. Fancy meeting you here," I heard an annoying voice. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Kaitlyn, remember?" Kaitlyn wrapped her arm in mine and made me sit down next to her. I could have thrown her across the food court, or sunk my teeth into her neck flesh, but I knew that if I was exposed, I would die.

"Let go of me," I told her. She just smiled and held tighter. I so wanted to drain her cold. Maybe I would tonight when no one was around. Then no one would have to put up with her. I dought anyone would go to her funeral.

"Look, is that the new kid with Kaitlyn? She's done it again," I heard Ali behind me. I refrained from turning. "Look Kaitlyn, I don't like you," I told her, trying not to be nice at all.

"You're stupid then. Everyone likes me," She gloated. A growl was coming up but I held it back. I quickly stood up.

"Stay away from me, okay? Get that through your bitchy head of yours. I may have not been here long enough, but I know a bitch when I see one. I'm warning you right now. Don't get me angry," I turned around and ran right into Maggie, making her fall over.

My reflexes kicked in and I caught her before she could hit the ground. Our hands were together and I was staring at her in the face. "Sorry," I whispered. Helping her back up, I watched her.

"You okay?" I asked her. "Yea, no, I mean, I'm sorry," She told me. I chuckled, "It was my fault, don't say your sorry."

"So, you Alex right?" Ali asked and I smiled at her. "Yep. Alex Mercer. Pleased to meet you," I held out my hand and she shook it.

"You okay Alex? These girls bothering you?" Kaitlyn asked behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow Kaitlyn. He just called you a bitch, told you no one liked you, and you're still trying to get him in bed with you. Nice," Ali laughed. I laughed with her and turned to look at Kaitlyn.

Maggie just stood there, watching me carefully. "Get out of here Kaitlyn," Ali told her. I smiled and started to walk away to give Maggie space.

"Hey, Alex, wait. You want to join us for lunch?" Maggie asked me. I smiled to myself and turned towards her. "Sure, if that is okay with Ali."

"Oh, it is completely fine with me. I just don't want Kaitlyn interrupting us," Ali told me, eyeing me carefully.

"No worries. I'm sure she won't bother us," I told them. Maggie turned and sat down at a table while I went to Rocky Rico's to get pizza.

"Maggie, he is so cute. You've been holding out on me," Ali giggled behind me. "Yea, But I just meet him. I still don't know anything about him," Maggie claimed.

"Well then, lets interrogate him," Ali said. Turning around, I brought over the pizzas. "Here you go ladies," I sang, smiling at them.

"So, Alex. Where are you from?" Ali started the questions.

"Um, I travel a lot actually so I don't really have a real home," I told her. "That's cool. Where have you all been?"

"Um, pretty much everywhere."

"Must be fun to not really be in school," Ali claimed, taking a bit out of her pizza. "Nah. I never really make friends. This is really my first year in school. I, ah, taught myself actually. My parents were… gone and I needed to learn something, so I just taught myself."

"Didn't you have other family to take you in?" Maggie finally came out and spoke. Her eyes shinned and her face was perfect, my voice caught in my throat.

"Ah, um, no. My parents didn't have siblings and my grandparents were dead already. So, they just left me money and I took care of myself," I told her.

"Oh," She nodded and started to eat. Narrowing my eyes, I watched her eat carefully.

"So Alex, what are you here for?" Ali asked with a mouth full of pizza. I chuckled and shoved her drink towards her.

"At the Mall? Oh, nothing special. Just exploring the town mostly," I told them. Ali laughed, "Well there isn't much to explore. The only thing around here is trying to get Kaitlyn mad."

Maggie chuckled and it was cute. "Well, I better go. Enjoy your pizza's ladies," I smiled at them and got up to leave but Maggie grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands and almost fell apart.

"Alex, would you like to come to my party next week? It's um, my birthday party and I couldn't have it this week end, so it's next week," Maggie was looking up at me with her cute eyes. How could I resist that beautiful face?

"Sure. I'll be there. You're house?"

"Yes. It's a sleep over. Guys and girls. It would be nice to have you there," Maggie finally smiled at me. Yes! I was getting closer to having her fall in love with me.

"Okay, I'll be there. No worries," I assured her. I nodded to both of them and left, going to the parking ramp and driving home.

_Maggie_

Ali quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car, seeing Alex get in the camaro that followed us here. "Lets follow him! See where he lives!" Ali told me.

"I don't know Ali," I told her. "God, I didn't want to do this."

Ali pushed my into the passengers seat, took my keys and ran around and got in the drivers seat. "Ali! Let's not do this!" I yelled at her. "Nope, already decided. Come on, lets see where he lives and then when he isn't home, search his house. Don't you see there is something off about him? I want to find out why he is living on his own and not put with another family."

Ali pulled out and followed Alex's car. "Well, I want to know more too but not by sneaking into his house," I told her. She just smiled evilly at me.

"Just let me do this, please," She whispered. "Why?" I asked, but she didn't answer. I knew right then that she was sick. Sick in a way that might actually be killing her and she wanted to make her last moments fun and exciting.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it with you," I moaned. She clapped her hands, "Yah!"

I laughed and we followed Alex's car into the country.

_**Thanks guys! Okay, something new I tired. Go to my homepage and on there are what the characters look like and their theme songs! Some I might need help with! Thanks and please review! **_


	4. Unexpected Company

_Chapter 4_

_Unexpected Company_

_Maggie_

Alex's house was beautiful. It was a Manson and was in the middle of no where. "Okay, so I say we come during school," Ali told me.

"So we are going to ditch school? You know I can't," I told her and she past his house. "Yes you can. I can get you a doctor's note. I have a bunch of fake ones," Ali winked at me and drove on to my house.

"Okay, I guess. But we have to make sure he is at school before we go. I say was go around 3rd period because I have him in my 1st hour," I told her.

"Sounds like a plan, babe," Ali smiled at me.

We finally were out of the country and back in town. As Ali pulled into my drive away, she slammed on the breaks. Outside the car was Zach, leaning against his truck, a big smirk on his face.

"Well, I guess I'm walking home. I'll see yah babe, kay?" Ali told me, getting out. I quickly got out. "Ali, you don't have to walk," I yelled at her. She turned and smiled. "Trust me… I want to walk." She waved at Zach and me and walked away from my house.

"What's up with her," Zach asked me, putting his arm around my waist. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Something wanted me to run after her to make sure she was okay. I looked up at Zach. "I don't know. I'll ask her tomorrow when we work at the store," I told him, taking his hand and pulling him into my house.

"So I talked to Kaitlyn today. Well, more like I ran into her downtown at the park, but that's besides the point. She told me you were hanging with the new kid, Alex, right? Yea, she told me you were with him. Anything I should know about?" He asked me.

I walked into my room and turned towards him. "You really going to believe a word she says? Alex told her off and then Ali offered him to sit and eat lunch with us. Nothing special, I promise."

Zach smiled and walked towards me. "You're lucky I believe you so easily," Zach sat next to me, grabbed my hand, and ran his fingers across the back of it, as if tracing something.

"So, why are you here?" I asked him, looking at out hands. I heard him chuckle. "Can't I surprise my girlfriend at home? I know we haven't been going out for a long time, but I'm crazy about you. I know, that cheesy," Zach laughed at himself, and stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"No, its fine," I whispered, looking up at him. He just turned and smiled at me. Someone's phone went off and he took out his phone. "I um, have to go. I'll talk to you at school on Monday, okay?"

He pulled my arm and made me stand up and he put his arms around me. "Bye," I muttered as he left.

I sat down on my bed, and laid back. Closing my eyes, I feel asleep, not dreaming of anything

_Alex_

She was still cute when she slept. "She's a keeper Alexander, I can give you that," I heard a laughing voice behind me. I narrowed my eyes, and turned into a protective stance in front of Maggie while she slept.

"Now brother? Why so protective. I'm not going to take her. But, she does smell delicious," My brother laughed. I loosened my stance and watched him closely. "Why are you here Chase?" I hissed at him.

"I'm just visiting my big brother. I just know how much you love me and I thought, 'Hey? I should drop in on Alexander and see how he is doing. But I see you are doing just fine with your pet. I just hope it's not like the last one. What a shame," Chase laughed and sat in a chair.

I looked from Maggie to him. "She's different," Was all I could tell him. "Oh. Different. I get it. Have you tasted her blood yet, brother? Or shall I be the one to be the first?" Chase laughed again and looked at Maggie.

"She is cute, I give you that brother. Does she know yet?" Chase's eyes became sincere and I knew this was his face to draw me off guard.

"No. She doesn't even like me yet," I muttered. "Hmmm, well I wonder what she will do when she sees me," Chase got up and walked over to her, running the back of his hand across her cheek. "Maybe this one is worth fighting for," and just like her came, Chase was gone. I looked at Maggie and saw her turn over and sighing. I smiled and left her be, going home and seeing what Chase was doing with my stuff.

_Chase_

She was a cute one, I gave him that. But she also struck me as strong, forceful, and powerful. She reminded me of the girl I liked when I was human. "You have a nice place brother," I said, turning to him and smiling a crooked smile.

"Chase. Leave," I heard Alex say. "Awww, come on now brother. I know you want me to stay. We are family and when I have no where to go, you're suppose to let me stay here when I don't have anywhere to go."

"Shut up Chase. You can go where ever you want. Don't buy me that bull shit," Alex hissed at me.

"You're just jealous that I might take Maggie like I got Melanie. Come on. I mean, who could resist sexy me? I still bet you her blood tastes the best," I sat down on a leather chair that was facing him. I pulled out a book from the book case and turned it over in my hands. "Still writing journals, I see."

I could hear a growl build up in Alex. "Alex, we are not going to fight. Come on over here and talk to me. What have you been up to for the past, how long has it been? 13 years? Hmmm, what an unlucky number of years too," I laughed and opened the journal and started to read.

"'December 23, 1997. Today I went to visit Lana. Her blond hair was so cute as it covered her face. Her smile even more dazzling. I was going to take her our sledding today. But Chase came back today. After 20 years of on his own, he came back to take Lana away from me, just like he did with Melanie. I knew Lana would fall for him. And She did. When I went to see her, she was all over Chase and Chase killed her. I hated him for it. Always will from now on. I will, and hope, not to fall in love. Living for eternity has its disadvantages.'"

"How is not falling in love working out for you brother? Oh, and don't worry about me killing Maggie. I've learned how to control my thirst now. I can easily take blood from Maggie and not kill her," I put the journal back and stood up. 

"I'd like you to welcome me home brother, but I can see you are incapable of doing that at this moment. I'll just go on my way then and see you later," I flashed my teeth and walked past him.

Alex grabbed my arm and squeezed. I smiled once more. This was what I was waiting for. I turned around and kicked him and he flew out the window and onto the grass outside. I walked to the window and jumped down.

"You are weak brother. Haven't had and blood lately?" I laughed, and threw him at the house. Alex turned his body around and pushed of the house and came right at me. He wrapped his arms around and tackled me. He soon stood up, grabbed the back of my shirt, threw me up in the air, and threw me on the ground. When I hit the ground, I closed my eyes, enduring the pain. "That all you got little brother?" Alex yelled at me. "Not by a long shot Alexander," I hissed. I snapped open my eyes and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

I got up and ran behind him before he could land. I grabbed him and threw him on the ground. Alex's teeth were bared, and his fangs were showing. "You need blood. Want me to get some human girl for you? How about Maggie?"

Alexander's eyes flashed silver and his body disappeared. "Shit," I hissed, knowing my brother was using the powers that some vampires got when they changed. Alex got the invisibility and fire ability. When his eyes flashed silver, I knew then that he was going to use them on me.

I got ready, looking around. "You can't hurt my Alex! You love me to much!" I yelled. I heard a footstep behind me and before Alex could burn my back, I turned to the right and the fire he shot at me singed some of my hair. "That's not very nice Alex. Don't you remember mom telling you way back when not to play with fire?" I laughed.

I breathed in and sot my hand at him. Alex flew back as lightning hit him. "You're not the only one with powers."

I walked up to him. "I always wondered why vampires got powers. Do you know Alex? Maybe we can find out together sometime. I want to know how you got more powers than me." I lifted him up by his shirt and narrowed my eyes and cocked my head to the side.

"Give up?" I asked him. Alex put his hands on mine and started to burn me. I let him go. "I'm done. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are. Go drink some blood and come back and fight me then maybe."

I turned away from him, walked towards the house. "Why did you come back?" I heard him ask me. I stopped in my tracks and hung my head. "I was lonely," I admitted and stared to walk on, hating that Alex made me admit why I had come back.

_Maggie_

"Morning Sal," I said, walking into the store. "Morning Mag. The paint I picked up yesterday is in the back. Could you put it out for me? But keep the green out. We are painting the back room soon," Sal told me. "Sure thing," I told him, hoisting my backpack on my shoulder and going into the back room, finding about 30 large cans of paint back there.

I put my backpack on a chair and started to separate the green cans. I heard the front door ring and heard Ali's voice. "Well it's good to see you Ali. How've you been?" I heard Sal's voice. "I'm good Sal," Ali said, with a hint of hesitation in her voice. "Okay, well Maggie is in the back. You can go back there if you like."

"Thanks Sal!" Ali told him and she came into the back and went right for a chair and sat down.

"Ali, I'm busy. I know you said you would come by but I have to work till 2," I told her. "We are going today," Ali told me. I looked up at her confused. "What are you talking about?" Before she could answer, I grabbed the red paint cans and brought them up front, setting them on the shelves, and then going back.

Ali was spinning on the chair when I came back. "I mean to Alex's house. I heard, from a secret source, that he was going to be gone from noon to 5, so when you get off of work, we are going over to his house."

"I still think it's crazy, but okay. You're the boss," I laughed and grabbed more cans. Ali moaned and got up and started to help me. "I hate to exert energy, you know that, but you look so helpless when you do things on your own."

"Hey! I can do this on my own. It's not that bad. I'm actually getting paid," I told her. "Then I'll ask Sal for a job. Hey Sal! Can I have a job?" Ali asked as she walked through the door and to the front, carrying 4 cans of paint.

Sal started to laugh. "When I see you do actual work, then maybe I'll hire you." "I'm doing work right now!" Ali complained. Sal just laughed and sat down on a stool behind the counter. Ali rolled her eyes and put the paint she had on the shelves.

"Thanks Ali," I told her, chuckling as I did. She just stuck her tongue out at me and went into the back and never came back out.

"You know I can't hire her," Sal whispered to me. I looked at him. "Why?" I asked him. "Don't you know?" He asked me. I shook my head. "She has leukemia. And very badly too. Any hard work will hurt her. I thought you knew," Sal told me. I just shook my head. Sal gave me a quickly gave me a hug and let me get back to work.

Leukemia. Why didn't she tell me? I walked into the back and Ali smiled at me. "This day better go fast." I smiled at her and nodded, continuing to work, not brothering to get in a fight with her about not telling me. She would tell me when she was ready. I knew she would. I hoped.

"Hurry! Come on! I'm to excited for you to go this slow on the road. Be a rebel and break the speed limit!" Ali told me, hopping in the car seat. I laughed at her. "Ali, you know we will have to walk a little bit to get there? What if he comes home early, sees our car, and calls the cops on us for breaking and entering?"

Ali snorted. "I don't care if we walk. I just want to find out more about him." I chuckled once more and pulled onto a gravel road about a quarter mile from his house. "Ready?" I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded. "Let's do this babe."

We walked on, able to see his house from far away. Ali and I walked through the woods, going behind his house. We noticed the burnt trees right behind his house. "These smell freshly burnt. I wonder what caused it," I muttered.

"Maybe he smokes and threw a cigarette out here and it caught on fire," Ali told me. "I don't think he smokes. He didn't smell like it anyway," I told her.

Ali just shrugged and walked over to a window that opened up as you pushed on it. It led to the basement. "I can't believe you are making me do this," I moaned and I followed her in. Ali chuckled in front of me, jumping down and looking at me and I made my way down.

"Okay, let's split up. I'll get the top floor, you get the main floor," Ali said and she was gone. She left me alone in the dark basement. "Damn it Ali," I hissed under my breath.

I found the stairs and walked up them and found myself in the kitchen. "Wow," I breathed, taking in all the beautiful details. I heard footsteps above and I knew it was Ali. At least I hoped it was.

I walked into the living room, seeing red furniture. A love seat sat on one side, a leather arm chair on the other. A big flat screen TV sat in front of them as well. I heard creaking behind me and I whipped around. Nobody was there. My heart was beating fast. It felt like I was being watched.

"Maggie! Come up here! I found his room!" Ali called. I ran up the winding stairs and came to the second floor. Ali came out of a room. "Come here," She motioned.

I walked over to her and entered the room. A bed sat on one side of the room, covered in black sheets. Ali walked over to his closet. "Oh, he likes Black! Thank god he doesn't have skinny jeans," Ali laughed and walked into his closet. I had the feeling again. The feeling of being watched was taking over. Footsteps were coming down the hall, I knew it.

Ali heard them too as she came out and put a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. The footsteps quieted as they went into another room. "Ali, we have to get out of here. We can come back another time," I told her. She nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

We walked down the hall quietly, together, trying not to be seen. Ali let go of my hand and walked forward, but I saw a room that intrigued me. Ali didn't even relies that I had went my own way.

I walked into a room and it was full of books. It was like Alex has his own library. I marveled at how many books he had. There has to be hundreds of books. My feet had a mind of their own and they walked me closer to the shelves.

I ran my finger over the books and smiled as I saw some of my favorite classics. That's when I relised that I had left Ali. I ran out of the room and downstairs to the main floor and into the kitchen to the basement.

"Ali!" I whispered loudly. I ran back up into the main floor, roaming around. "God Damn it Ali, where did you go?"

Loud footsteps sounded, but I couldn't tell where they were coming from. I panicked. My heart was beating so fast and it was the only thing that I could really hear. Blood pounded in my ears and I tried to slow my breathing to bring my heart rate down.

"Ali!" I whispered one more time and I turned and ran into a hard body. I fell to the ground and looked up at the guy that wasn't Alex at all.

"Enjoy yourself?" The guy asked me, a smirk growing on his face. My heat beat got faster and faster and I knew that I had been caught, but not by Alex. By someone more scary than him. I was really scared.

"Let's talk. Your friend is waiting for you on the couch in the living room," He guy helped me up and took me to the living room. I knew it. We were dead.

_**Thanks for reading guys! More is on the way! What do you think of Chase? Is he okay? I hope so because he will become a big part in the story! Please Review! **_


	5. Cat Fight

_Chapter 3 _

_Cat Fight_

_Maggie_

The guy sat me down next to Ali, who looked as scared as I was. "So. Welcome. Do you want anything to drink? Eat?" The guy smiled and sat on the edge of the arm chair, leaning forward and putting his hands together.

We shook our heads. "No problem," he now leaned back and crossed his right leg over the left. Before he said anything else I tried to take him in, to see the details.

This guy has wild blond hair. It came down to about his eyes, and it was curly, but not too much. He had bright blue eyes, just like Alex. But his smile was more sinister than Alex's too. I could feel Ali shacking next to me and I flashed my eyes to her. I put my left hand on her arm to try to calm her down.

"So. Why did you sneak in?" He asked us. We stayed quiet. "Man, I would hate to have Alex come home. He would not like to hear that you guys broke in, but if you tell me why you came, I can let you guys leave and I won't tell him. I promise," But something about that promise made me feel uneasy.

"We just wanted to explore the house. Nothing special," I told him, not meeting his eyes. "Just exploring?" He asked, with a little bit of an English accent. "Well, I mean, if you were just exploring, I guess that's fine," He chuckled and I looked away from him and to Ali.

Ali's face was going pale like she had seen a ghost. "Did you scare her?" I asked him. 'I might have. But what's it to you? You're the ones who broke in. It's my house an—" I cut him off by standing up quickly.

"It's not your house. It's Alex's house. And whoever you are, you shouldn't have scared her," I hissed at him. I turned my back to hi, and put my hands on her cheeks. "Get me out of here," She whispered to me. She was having a breakdown. Something I didn't know how to handle. I nodded to her and helped her out.

"Where do you think you are going?" The guy asked me, quickly getting up and was by our sides. "F off man. She is sick and needs to go to the hospital. You touch her and I will drop kick you," I told him, putting Ali's arm over my shoulder and walking her to the front door. The guy was there before we could get to it.

"Move," I ordered him. He got closer to me. "No." "Kick his ass," Ali whispered in my ear. The guy smiled as if he heard that. I started to reach for the door but the guy grabbed my hand and pushed me back slowly.

"I didn't say you could leave," He hissed at me. I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes.

"Why don't you want us to leave, huh? Do you want to rape us or kill us, anything like that? Just left us leave! She needs to go to the hospital!" I yelled at him, my anger getting the best of me.

He just stared at me like nothing came out of my mouth. "Why would I want to rape someone? That's just mean, even for me. Not killing, hmmm," The guy just smiled like he had his own little secret. I started to back away from Ali and I told her to run with me to the back door.

She tried her hardest but she was starting to fall to the ground. I kept her up. Before we got to the door, there was the guy, in front of us like he was there the whole time. "How?" I asked, backing away from him.

We heard the front door open and close. The guys head snapped up and walked past us. "Alex, welcome back," We heard the guys sarcastic voice. I took this time to silently get myself and Ali out of there.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Alex's voice was getting closer and closer. We made our way out of the house and I got Ali through the woods and got her to the car. "Wow, that was a rush," She breathed out as I got her into the car. I smiled at her, got into the car and got her to the hospital.

_Maggie_

The doctors were keeping Ali at the hospital this week of school. So I was alone to deal with Kaitlyn and Alex. She told me about her being sick and that she was dying little by little.

I got to school, my eyes red from crying, and went right to my locker. Arms went around my waist and a head was on my shoulder as I put stuff in my locker. "Why so sad?" Zach asked me.

"Ali is sick and stuck in the hospital," I muttered, grabbing my things out of my locker and slamming it shut. I turned and Zach's face was close to mine. "I'm sorry," He said sincerely. I just smiled, not really meaning it. Zach was leaning in to kiss me, but I put my hand on his face and pushed him back. "Not yet, okay? I just need to get past this Ali thing." "No worries. I can wait," Zach kissed my forehead and left, going to his class.

I breathed in and walked to photography and sat down in my seat and laid my head on the table.

"Maggie Radke, what did you do to Ali?" I heard Kaitlyn's voice. I rolled my eyes and looked up at her. "I heard she was in the Hospital and the last person who was with her was you."

I just scowled at her and put my head back down. "Tell me what happened Maggie. Where you trying to kill your best friend?"

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up!" I stood up quickly, my hand balled into a fist. "Ohhh, whatcha going to do? Punch me?" Kaitlyn laughed.

I saw Alex come into the room and stop dead when he saw me. My eyes flashed from him to Kaitlyn and it was like my fist operated by itself. It went up and punched Kaitlyn in the face. She flew back and hit the ground. "CAT FIGHT!" A guy screamed.

Kaitlyn pulled my legs and made me fall but I quickly got up and stepped away from her. I saw her noise bleeding and she got up slowly. She came at me, but I moved easily out of the way and she screamed at me.

"Maggie!" Mrs. Rodney yelled at me. I turned towards her. "To the office. Kaitlyn go to the nurse to get then cleaned then to the office," Mrs. Rodney ordered us.

Kaitlyn pushed past me, running out of the room, tears coming from her eyes. I smiled to myself and laughed, walking out of the class room. "Shit. Shit. Shit, I can't believe that just happened," I heard around the corner. I slowed down and stayed there.

"Alex, I told you I can help. I know I'm mean, but I'm your brother. Stuff like that, it shouldn't be a problem for us, but you are holding back. I got to admit, Maggie got a good punch on that girl. She is strong," I listened more, wondering who was talking to Alex.

"Fine, help me. But I still hate you," Alex muttered at the stranger. "That's all I ask Brother." Brother? Alex had a brother that went to the school? Before I could get away, Alex came around the corner and was face to face with me. I jumped back, my heart pounding.

"Oh, sorry," I told him, walking around him. Alex just looked at me, his face full of fear. I turned my head so I didn't look at him and I made my way to the office to get scolded for punching someone.

_Alex_

She got to close. I almost ripped her neck out. Why was I like this? I had never felt like this before with anyone else, but Maggie… she is just different. When Kaitlyn's blood came out of her noise, I went crazy. I was so close to attacking her and drinking her dry, but I held back knowing I couldn't expose myself.

It was lunch and I came upon Maggie, sitting all alone, which she rarely ever does. I breathed in, gathered my courage, and walked over to her. "Hey. Mind if I sit?" I asked her. Maggie looked up at me with big round eyes and she nodded. I sat down and took my apple and started to eat it.

"Sorry about earlier. We seem to run into each other a lot," Maggie told me. I looked up at her and nodded. "Nah, it's my fault. I should watch where I walk," I told her, taking another bite of my apple. I wanted to spit it out, but I had to act human. The apple tasted like crap.

Maggie just smiled at looked away, her gaze dropping on someone. I looked to where she was looking and there was a crowd of people around Kaitlyn, asking and wondering if she was okay.

"Attention hog," I muttered. Maggie snapped her head to me and laughed. She had a cute laugh. One that I would never get tired of. Maggie's smile went away and her eyes looked up at someone behind me. I knew right away who it was. An arm went around me. "Good afternoon Alexander. Glad to see you are making friends," Chase laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Maggie. She kept her eyes on Chase, but not in a good way. I was surprised.

"Hello Maggie. Nice to see you again," Chase told her. "Wait, you know each other?" I asked them, looking at Chase in anger. "Yea, we meet at her shop. Right Maggie?" Chase looked at Maggie with his head cocked a little to the side and a smile was on his face.

"Yea, but you did tell you your name?" She said, with a little bit hit of being annoyed in her voice. "Chase. I'm Alex's little brother," Chase held out his hand and waited for Maggie to shake it.

Maggie just leaned back and crossed her arms. Chase chuckled and looked at me. "I guess she likes you more brother. Oh well, I'll get to ya. Hey, I heard you are having a party this weekend. Mind if I come?" Chase asked. I stiffened, but just looked at Maggie for an answer.

"Yea, I guess. But don't bring beer okay? And my parents will be there, so don't try anything with the girls," Maggie told him. "Okay, point taken," Chase laughed. Maggie narrowed her eyes and then looked at me.

I saw a figure in the corner of my eyes and saw Kaitlyn walking over. "Uh oh," I told them. They all looked over and saw Kaitlyn coming over to us.

"Maggie. I didn't know you were such a slut. Three boys at once. Just like me, huh? Is there going to be four in the future? Maybe five? I can't wait till you get knocked up either! Sooo many fat jokes I could tell, but wait. I don't need you to be pregnant because you're already fat.

Maggie stood up to fast and her hands balled into fists. Kaitlyn jumped back, but laughed. "Come on, hit me again. It's just giving me more attention." Kaitlyn looked over at me and then to Chase.

"Well well, who is this?" Kaitlyn leaned against the table and smiled at Chase. I looked at him and his face was full of anger, it looked like he was going to kill her right there. I grabbed his arm and kept him back. "Stay away from me you whore," Chase told Kaitlyn.

Maggie looked at Chase and smiled a bit. She was starting to like him now. Great. Before Kaitlyn could get up, Maggie, unexpectedly, grabbed her hair and hit Kaitlyn's head on the table. Kaitlyn fell to the floor and everyone gathered around to look at Maggie.

Maggie kneeled down and Chase and I both got up to see what Maggie was going to do. "Don't call me a slut, because I'm not, you are. And I didn't hurt Ali. She had cancer and she is dying on her own, so don't say I did anything. You mess with me, I will fuck you up."

Kaitlyn moaned. Maggie stood up and walked out of the lunch room. I looked at Chase who was smiling down at Kaitlyn. I turned to watch Maggie leave and I followed after her.

I walked out to the parking lot and got into my car, following Maggie out of the school. Where was she going? She went towards the woods and she parked on a gravel road. She must have known I followed her, but she walked into the woods, not even looking at me. I put my head against the steering wheel. What was I doing? You have to leave her be, Alex. But she also needs someone right now.

I sighed and got out of my car and followed her scent into the woods. I saw her brown curls bouncing as she walked in, trying to take her time so she didn't fall.

That's when I came out to a clearing. There, Maggie sat herself in the middle and I could hear her crying. I slowly walked towards her, my hands in my pockets. She didn't look at me, but I knew she knew I was there.

"Maggie?" I asked her. She just sniffed and shook her head. "Do you want to be alone?" I asked her. Maggie didn't move or look at me. She was pondering the thought of me being there, I knew it. She was thinking if she wanted to be alone. I waited for a while, just standing there calmly, waiting for her to answer.

"No," She whispered. I smiled at bit but it went away as I walked slowly and sat next to her. I put my arm around her and pulled her close, rubbing her arm.

"Thank you," She sniffed and looked at me. "No problem. I know we don't know each other well, but I am here if you need me."

Maggie looked at the ground. She closed her eyes and sighed, we stayed like that for a very long time.

_Chase_

Both Alex and Maggie didn't come back that day. They left me there with everyone looking at me like I was some kind of god. Maybe I was. When I was walking home, Kaitlyn rolled up next to me in her car.

"Hey. You were with Maggie at lunch, weren't you?" She yelled at me. I looked at her and nodded. "Yep. But, I'm not with her," I told Kaitlyn, smiling at her. Kaitlyn smiled at me. "Why don't you get in? I'll take you home," She offered. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her.

"Why Would I get in your car? For All I know, you may be some rapist or someone like that. I don't know you enough," I laughed at her. She smiled. "I'll tell you about myself on the way," She told me.

Smiling, I got into her car and she drove on, explaining to me who she was and the rep she had a school. This was going to be fun.

"So, you are Alex's brother. Older or younger?" She asked me as she pulled into the drive way. I looked up at the house and noticed that Alex wasn't home yet. Perfect. "I'm younger than him, but not by a lot. When he was born, my mom got pregnant right away so we are in the same grade and stuff. My parents held him back one year so he should really be a senior," I told her.

"That's cool. Must suck being younger," She told me. I shrugged, "Not really. It's actually fun when I can annoy the crap out of Alex."

Kaitlyn laughed with me and put the car in park. "Well, I better get going," She looked at me and smiled a very cute smile, but annoying at the same time. "You have to leave so soon?" I asked her.

"Well, if you want me to stay," She said. I nodded at her and got out of the car. Walking around to the other side, I opened the door for her and helped her out and brought her inside.

"Wow, this place is amazing," She said in awe. "Yea, I've got to hand it to my brother. He has good taste," I told her. She walked around and I walked behind her as she made her way up the stairs.

"Which room is yours?" She asked. I laughed at her. "Find it," I teased. She giggled and walked the hall way on the 2nd floor, looking at the rooms. "Hmm well I see a lot of rooms, but maybe this one?" She pointed into a room. "Nope," I told her, without looking at the room she pointed to.

She walked on and went to the end of the hall. "I give up," She turned around and I was right in her face looking down at her. She looked up at me and she put her hands on my chest.

I grabbed her and brought her close to me, pressing my lips to hers. She moaned and got closer. I pulled her into the room that we were by and we landed on a bed with me on top. I ran my lips down Kaitlyn's neck and back up to her lips. I heard her moan and she left her neck open for me.

She opened her mouth to let my tongue in. I ran my tongue across her teeth and my fangs started to come out. She ran her tongue across my teeth and felt my fangs. "What the," She pulled away and looked at me. I smiled sinisterly at her and pushed her face to the side and sank my teeth into her neck, taking her blood in large quantities. I moaned in pleasure as I took her blood, feeling my strength rise.

She screamed for me to stop, but I covered her mouth and kept going. This was my pay back for Maggie. Kaitlyn would pay for what she did to her. Wait, was I getting feelings for Maggie? Maybe so.

_**Review Please! I know my chapters are short, but I am working on that! Thanks for Reading and more is on the way! Also, I know I have a lot of mistakes and I'm sorry about that. I type fast xD**_


	6. Best friends for, Eternity?

_Chapter 6_

_Best friends for, Eternity? _

_Alex_

Maggie had cried herself to sleep on my shoulder. I don't know how she did, but she did. It was starting to get dark and I lifted Maggie up effortlessly and took her to my car. I would come back for hers.

When I got to her house, I quietly got her into her room and put her in her bed. I got her shoes off and socks and put the covers over her. Smiling at her, I sat in the chair and laid my head back to look at the ceiling.

I looked up at Maggie, smiled and left her house. When I got her car back, I took mine to the hospital to visit Ali. I, personally, thought Ali was very cool. I just wish she wasn't dying.

"What room is Ali Mason is?" I asked the front desk lady. "Um, looks like 304," She told me. "Thank you," I smiled and walked to the elevator. On my way up, a bad thought of Chase came into my head. Shaking my head, trying to get him out of it, I exited the elevator and turned the corner to Ali's room.

Knocking on the door, I heard Ali's fun excided voice say, "Come in!" Walking in, I stood in the doorway. "Hey Ali," I said. She looked up from what she was doing and her eyes got wide. "Alex? What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Well, I thought we were becoming okay friends and I thought I would come by. Maggie told me about you," I shrugged. Ali just watched me closely and said, "Um, well why don't you sit down?" She motioned to a spinning chair and I went over to sit down.

"Are you here because of what Maggie and I did? I swear, we didn't mean too," Ali blurted out.

"What?" I asked, super confused. Ali's straight hair fell as she chuckled suspiciously. "Ali, what did you do? I promise I won't be mad," I told her, smiling, trying not to make it weird. "Well, Maggie and I broke into your house. But we didn't take anything! I swear!"

"You broke in?" I asked her, surprised. She nodded. "That was the day I came to the hospital. But I didn't come here for some reason. I came here because of the guy we saw. Blonde hair, blue eyes, very cute. You know him?" She asked me. I looked away from her, my teeth grinding together. "Yea, I know him. You meet my brother, Chase. He isn't the best character ever."

"Your brother? Well that is interesting. But it was something he did that made me freak out like I did. He like had fangs and when he found me, his eyes were like pure red and, I hate to say this, but he looked like a vampire. I know I'm crazy, but I just had to tell you. Your brother almost killed my just by scaring me. But Maggie, she stood up to him. I don't think she knew that he might be a monster," Ali laid back and looked at me.

I looked at her with sincere eyes. "Alex?" She asked me. "He's not a vampire is he?" This is where I wish I had the power to compel humans. I wanted to tell her no, but what was I suppose to do? He almost killed her. "Yes." I whispered to her. She started to laugh and I gave her a confused look.

"That is just weird. Never thought that would ever happen," Ali smiled at me. "Ali, I just need a favor from you," I told her. She nodded. "Anything Alex. We're friends now." I smiled at that thought. "Please don't tell Maggie any of this yet. I don't want her brought into this world yet. Not really what happened after today."

"Wait, are you saying you are one too? And what the hell happened today?" Ali asked me. "Yes, I am a vampire and what happened today, well, she kind of kicked Kaitlyn's ass in front of the whole lunch room. Once in photography class when she punch her in the noise, and then again in the lunch room when she slammed Kaitlyn's head into a table, pretty much knocking her out," I laughed.

Ali laughed with me. "Sweet! Man, do I wish I was there!" Ali told me. She held up her hand for a high five and I gave her one. "This is fun, talking with you. Can you come by more often? I need a little Alex time from now on. Someone to make me laugh while I am in this hell hole," Ali complained. Smiling, I stood up and came by her bed.

"Ali, I will never leave and I will be your best guy friend. I promise," I took her hand in mine and squeezed. She smiled at me, "Thanks Alex. Now, I need my sleep.

When I got home, the scent of blood overwhelmed me. Going up the stairs, the scent took my right to the room.

There I stood in the doorway, looking at Kaitlyn's unmoving body. Kaitlyn had two puncture wounds in her neck and blood was still running down from it. I took a step closer. That's when I heard his voice behind me.

"I left some for you Alexander. She was very tasty. Come on. Just give in for once. I know you hated her. Well this is a way at getting back at her for hurting Maggie," Chase told me.

"I can't," I barely got out, trying to hold my breath from the smell. Chase sighed behind me. "Alex, I know for a fact that you wanted to kill her from the first day you meet her. She is an annoying little bitch that hurt your girl," Chase breathed and went on, "Come on. Just try it. I'll help you through it. It's easy once you get the hang of it."

I closed my eyes, feeling my fangs come out. "You'll help me hid the body?" I asked me, the animal in me speaking. "Of course I will," Chase whispered behind me, a smile in his voice.

I flung myself, at vampire speed, at Kaitlyn's body and sunk my teeth into her neck. The blood ran down my neck and it felt good to have it go down my throat. But the one thing that I was aware of was that I couldn't stop. The animal in me was stronger than I was, and it kept going, making the real me want more. If this is what Kaitlyn tasted like, I started to think of what Maggie tasted like.

_Maggie_

I quickly sat up in bed, my face full of sweat. My breathing was hard and I looked around, noticing I was in my room and not in the clearing with Alex. Was that a dream? It felt like one.

Leaning over, I saw the clock reading 3:03 a.m. and I moaned. Grabbing for my phone and opening it, I had 5 missed calls and 16 texts messages. They were all from Ali. Slapping myself in the forehead, I got up and went to the bathroom.

"Maggie?" I heard from the living room. Going out there, I saw my dad sitting on the couch. "Dad, what are you doing up?" I asked him, going over and sitting by him. "Oh, your mother snores to loud. So I decided to just come out here and watch some TV."

I laughed at him and leaned into him, putting my arms around him. "So, I got a call today from the school." I closed my eyes, ready to get yelled at. "I just want to ask why," he asked me. I looked up at him, and sighed. "Kaitlyn claimed I had done something to Ali to get her stuck in the hospital, which I didn't. And I guess she just finally made me snap and I punched her."

My dad chuckled. "That girl had it coming," Was all he said. Smiling, I relished how good my parents were. "You think?" I asked him. "Of course. I work with her mom, and her mom gloats all the time on how perfect Kaitlyn is and she always talks about the guys her daughter is with. It's like her mom encourages her to have sex."

I laughed at my dad and he laughed with me. "I love you dad," I told him. "Love ya too, kido."

The next day, I skipped school and went to visit with Ali the whole day. I brought her all kinds of things to keep her occupied in the hospisal until this weekend.

"Dude, I really can't wait till this weekend. It's going to be epic. Who is all coming again?" Ali asked me. "Well, I had some last minute cancles because people are going out to get homecoming dressed and what not for the homecoming dance or they have family stuff to do but I think it is down to the four of us," I told her.

"Four?" "You, me, Alex, and um Chase, his brother," I told her. "So it went from 10 people to 4? Does this have anything to do with you beating up Kaitlyn? And when the hell did you invite Chase?" She yelled at me.

"He goes to our school now. Same grade and everything. I didn't want him to come, but Alex was coming so I just said yes to be nice. You know I have a hard time at being me. Please forgive me," I pleaded. Ali smiled. "It's okay. I forgive ya babe. Now, you have everything all- Wait! What about Zach?" She asked me. I shrugged. "Haven't really talked to him lately. He spends most of his time with, dare I say it? Kaitlyn."

Ali gasped and I nodded. "I know. I see them together all the time now and every time he sees me, I ask him where he has been and he says with Kaitlyn or 'I ran into Kaitlyn and we hung out of a bit.' I am starting to think he is cheating on me for her. Maybe it's because she will have sex with him when I won't," I told her. Ali slapped my arm.

"Don't think like that! He likes you; you just have to be more open to him." All I did was shrug and sat back in the chair. Ali sighed and threw some pens at me. "Hey!" I yelled at her and jumped onto the bed, taking a pen and writing all over her arms.

"Okay, okay! You win! Sick person out of breath!" Ali complained. I laid back in the bed with her, looking at her.

"Are they really trying? I mean the doctors? I don't want you to leave me," I told her. She gave me a look and hit my face lightly. "I will never leave you. How could I? I am sorry to admit it, but I am really your only friend," She told me.

"I know you are and that's why I don't want you to leave me. You better live or when I die, I will come after you," I threatened her. "Ohhhhh, I am soooo scared!" She laughed at me. I smiled at her and put my head on her shoulder.

"Do you think this weekend is a good idea? Or should I cancel it?" I asked Ali. "Don't cancel it. I want to get to know Chase. See what he is all about and then we can play the fun stuff like truth and dare and spin the bottle. Trust me. It will be fun," Ali smiled at me and hugged me close to her. "I hope you are right," I told her.

_Chase_

"My big brother, finally growing up and becoming a man. Feel better?" I asked Alex when he was done. Alex just looked at me with blood red eyes and said, "I hate you." Smiling at him, I walked into the room and help him with Kaitlyn's lifeless body.

"It was going to happen sometime brother. And with me here, I can help you control it," I told him. "I was just fine on my own," He complained, going down by her feet and we bother lifted her and took her out back where I had dug a hole.

"Fine? Living off of like one human every 3 weeks? You need more blood than that. You need blood like every week. What if the Ravens come and find us? You need to have strength if they attack," I claimed. Alex looked up at me and bared his teeth. "The Raven Coven will not come after me. They have no reason to. When they have a reason, then I will be worried," He told me. I just shrugged and helped lower Kaitlyn into the whole.

"What do we tell people when they go asking?" Alex told me. "Nothing. No one saw me with her in her car. The last time people saw her was at school and that's it. I'll go and maybe put her car at one for her so called friends houses and there, end of story," I whipped of my hands and walked towards the house.

"I will never thank you for this," Alex told me. I looked behind me, smiling at him. "Yes you will," I whispered and with my vampire speed, I was gone.

_**I know it's short and fast and not the interesting, but this is what I had come up with. Please review! This is the one story I actually enjoy writing, and I like to see myself what will happen next in the story, and that is very unusual for me! =)**_


	7. Haunting Past

_Chapter 7_

_Haunting Past_

_Alex_

Everyone was out of their minds trying to find Kaitlyn. I didn't know she was that loved. But also, in a small town like this, it would make one worry that they were next.

"So brother, what is up? Not feeling guilty about you know who now, are we?" Chase came up beside me and put an arm around me.

"No I'm not. Now get off me. I have more to worry about," I hissed at him. Chase looked at me funny. "What are you talking about? What kind of things do you- Oh wait, the Mason girl, right? Yea, I scared her pretty good, didn't I?" Chase laughed and took his arm off of me. I pushed him into a locker and everyone looked at us.

"Not here brother. They'll see us," Chase whispered to me. I flashed my eyes around us and everyone was circling and I could hear their whispers. "Seeing these two fight will be the best day ever." "Brothers fighting at school? Sweet." "Who do you think will win?" "10 bucks on Alex." "No way dude, his brother looks like he means business. I say that Chase dude."

I let go of Chase, and looked around to see Maggie making her way through the crowd. "You know that Mason girl has a secret, right? There's I other reasons I am here Alex. Let's discuss this later," Chase winked at me and made his way through the crowd. He passed Maggie and he slowed down and looked at her. But Maggie didn't pay him any attention. She looked at me the whole time, her eyes full of sorry.

I shook my head and turned my back to her and walked away and before school even started, I ditched and headed to the hospital to actually laugh and have fun.

It made me mad the Chase got under my skin. It made me mad that he brought the animal out in me and made me kill Kaitlyn. It made me mad that he knew things that I didn't. But I would get answers from him, even if I had to torcher him.

When I went up to Ali's room, she was fast asleep. I walked to the chair and sighed, closing my eyes. Vampires didn't sleep much, but when they did, they had nightmares, not any dreams that would make one happy. So when I closed my eyes, I saw Chase's teeth in Maggie's neck and when he looked up at me, he was smiling with Maggie's blood in his teeth and mouth.

I woke up quickly only to have Ali laughing at me. "You're cute when you sleep," She laughed. I smiled at her and rubbed my eyes. "Okay, so why are you here, skipping school? Is this because of Kaitlyn?" Ali asked me pointing to the TV. I looked up at the TV and she turned it up for me.

"Kaitlyn Granger was reported missing today when she didn't come home after school. Her car was left at a friend's house and her friends that were there are being taken in for questioning. Kathrin Hawkins, more on the story later."

I sighed, looking down at the ground. "Did you have something to do with this, Alex?" Ali asked me. "Um, no. But, Chase did," I whispered.

Ali snorted, and I looked up at her, my right eyebrow raised at her. "You need to keep that boy on a leash. Really," She told me. I laughed at her and nodded. "Yea I wish I could. He acts like he is older than me sometimes. It's stupid."

She laughed and leaned her head back. "You okay?" I asked her, bringing the chair closer. She shook her head and I sat back and I crossed my legs.

"So, you're just hear because…?" Ali changed through the channels and I looked down at my hands. "I needed to get away from the school and my brother. A lot happens right after school starts. I forgot what it was like to go to school," I told her.

Ali turned her head to look at me. "When was your first day of Junior year? Or any year? What was school like when you were…human."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "It's hard to remember, my human life."

**(A.N. Okay, I'm a bad author. I forgot when I made him turn, if I even put it in my any of my chapters so here is just a guess. =/) **

I stood up and walked to the window. "Around 1948 I started my junior year. School was hard back then, but yet very fun for me. School was like school today. We had clicks and everything. Junior was also the hardest. That was the year I was turned," I turned to look at her.

"Why were you turned, along with your brother?" She asked me. "Now that's the tricky part. I have no idea why we were turned. Apparently Chase does, but that's him. He never really told me why the thought we were turned, but I think it's because of what we did," I whispered, closing my eyes and remembering the night we were turned.

Ali didn't push me. She kept quiet, waiting to see if I would speak more. I breathed in slowly, wondering if I should go on and tell her what we did, what we did to get noticed by vampires who had turned us.

"You okay?" She finally broke the silence between us. I looked up at her and sighed. "Chase and I were different people back then. Could you believe I was more like Chase, maybe even worse? And Chase was like me. When we were changed, our personalities were switched some how. Well, on March 6, 1948, Chase and I went into the woods to hunt. He didn't want to go, but I forced him to, luring him into the woods with my charm. He was so different back then. So small and vulnerable. Well, when we went deeper into the woods, something unexpected happened. I was something moving through the woods, and Chase started to freak out when he saw it. Pulling my gun up, I shot and something came towards us. Something big. I don't remember what kind of animal it was, but it was huge." I paused quickly, but went on, with Ali's full attention.

"When the animal came towards us, Chase got out of the way and I shot my gun again. The animal somehow got the gun out of my hand and tackled me to the ground. As my head hit the ground, everything changed. It was kind of like in the instant, out personalities were switched, but we really didn't relies it until later. Well, Chase suddenly got on the animal and was strangling it with his bare hands. I quickly came to and gabbed the gun, shooting the animal 3 times in the stomach and once in the head. That's how the vampires noticed us. Because they sent a weird animal thing after us to test us because they have been watching us sense we were 13." I stopped and rubbed my hands down my face.

"I'm sorry that happened. What a we to get noticed. And I can't even wrap my mind around the fact you being just like Chase," Ali said, a little sourness in her voice. "I know. Me too. And thinking back on it, I'm kind of glad it happened because I know if I was like Chase, I would hurt everyone I knew, I know it."

"But you're not the guy anymore. You much better, and as your friend, I want you to be happy with the life you have now," Ali told me.

"But how can I be happy with the life I have when I have to live with it for eternity?" I asked her, wondering if she would answer.

"Just be happy you have people who care," She smiled at me. I looked at her closely. I now relished the new bruises forming on her face and her lips chapping up. Her arms were becoming black and blue. "Ali, you're getting worse, aren't you?" I asked her, my eyes full of worry.

Her smile went away and she looked down at her hands. "Yea," She whispered. "You'll be able to come this weekend, right?" I asked her, standing up and getting close to her bed.

"Um, yea. I heard the doctor talking to my parents and I heard him say to take me home and make me comfortable because there is nothing more they can really do for me," She told me. "Please don't tell Maggie," She added softly.

"I won't, I promise Ali. But you're going to have to tell her sometime before it's too late," I ordered her. She nodded and I saw tears streaming down her eyes. "God, Maggie is going to kill me," She laughed, whipping the tears away.

"She probably will, but she will be caring as she does it. At least that's my guess," I joked. Ali finally smiled and laughed a bit more.

"Ah, brother, I though I would find you here. Telling dear Ali about our history?" Chase walked into the room and stood at the end of Ali's bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as Ali reached for the panic button. But Chase was by my side in an instant, taking the button from Ali.

I pushed Chase away from her. "Get out of here Chase. You have no right to be here," I hissed at him. Chase just laughed. "I was just here to find you Alex, no worries. I'm not going to harm her. I know how precious her life is right now, and I wouldn't want Maggie hurting because I killed her best friend. I just need you to come home right now. We need to talk," Chase told me, his last sentence full of venom and sickness, and nothing amusing.

"Um, okay. Ali, I'll come by later tonight, okay?" I told her. She just nodded, still speechless that Chase was here.

I walked out after Chase, wondering what was waiting for me at home.

_Maggie_

They almost fought today. Why did Alex hate Chase so much? They were blood, kin, and they looked like they were ready to rip each other's head off. When Alex looked at me, I saw sadness and sorrow in his eyes. He was a mysterious person, and for some reason, I wanted to know. I wanted to get closer to him. Something drew me closer and closer.

When I went to my locker after watching this, Zach's arm went around me and his face was in my neck. "Hello beautiful. How are you today?" he asked me. "I miss you yesterday."

I sighed and turned to him, trying to pull a smile. "I was with Ali yesterday." "Oh and how is she doing?" He asked, looking over my face. "Not really good, but seems okay I guess," I told him and I turned and grabbed things from my locker. "Hey, I'll see you at lunch," He told me, kissing my cheek. "Where are you going?" I demanded.

Zach smiled against my ear. "I need to find Dylan. Don't worry. I'll see ya." He turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. In that moment, I knew he was with me and liked me. 'Kaitlyn could suck it,' I thought. Zach then turned and left me in the hall way.

After school, I was worried. I didn't see Alex, or Chase at all later that day. Usually I did. I got into my car and drove to the hospital and went up to Ali's room. When I walked in, her face was losing color and her arms had gained color. I was now, officially, worried.

"Hey babe, I missed you today. How was school?" Ali asked me and I sat down.

A smiled slowly grew on my face. "Zach kissed me today," I said to quickly. "Whoa whoa whoa! Did I hear you correctly? He kissed you? As in, on the lips? Well how was it?" Ali sat up quickly, she coughed and was smiling intently at me.

I laughed. "It made me feel better." That was all I could say to her. She laughed and nodded.

"You ready for this weekend?" I asked her. She smiled wider and nodded. "Oh yea. It should be fun. And it's suppose to snow already. You ready for a snow ball fight?" She asked me.

"You sure you're ready for that?" I asked her. "Totally! Why wouldn't I be? If I feel bad, I'll tell you and you can play against the guys. You've only won 8 years in a row, babe. I'm sure you can take on both boys," Ali laughed at me, though there was a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"Yea, I'm sure I can take them," I told her, smiling at the thought of beating boy Alex and Chase at a snow ball fight.

"So, are you having a lot of visitors?" I asked Ali. "Actually, Alex has been coming and seeing me," She answered me.

"Really?" "Yep. And he's been awesome. Very nice kid," She told me, looking down at her hands. "Well that's nice of him," I told her, nodding.

She laid back and sighed. "I'm tired. Mind if I sleep?" She asked me, rolling her head over to look at me. "No problem. I have to get home any way. I have lots of homework," I told her, getting up.

I leaned over and hugged her and she hugged me back. "I love you, Maggs. Never forget that," She whispered to me. "Love you too sista from another mista," I told her and she laughed in my ear.

_Chase_

What was I going to tell Alex? What have we done? "Um, I don't know how to explain this," I told him opening the door. I walked to the kitchen, with Alex still behind me, and I led the way downstairs.

I flipped the lights on and there sat Kaitlyn, hissing at us for turning the lights on. "Turn them off, they hurt!" She screamed at us.

"Chase, what have you done?" Alex asked me. "Me? It was both of us! And we didn't change her. We didn't go through the process of changing her. Someone else must have changed her. When I got home, I heard screaming, came down here, and she was tied up. There was no scent, nothing and she refuses to tell me anything," Chase looked at me and I stared at Kaitlyn.

"What am I doing here? What happened to me? Tell me what's going on!" Kaitlyn demanded. "Shut up!" Alex screamed at her. I stepped back from him, not relishing that he could be that angry.

"We are trying to figure out how to help you! Might as well just kill you!" Alex yelled at her. "Alex," I hissed at him and his head whipped to me.

"You know who changed her, right? They are watching us again," Alex told me. "You're kidding, right?" I whispered to him.

"No. I've felt their presence even sense I've been here. Someone is watching and they want us," he hissed. I looked at Kaitlyn and blood tears were coming from her eyes.

I stepped closer and tilted her head back to see her tears. "I've never heard of a vampire crying blood tears, have you?" I asked Alex and he stepped closer to look at Kaitlyn.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex asked. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we might find out soon. We should protect them," I told him, referring to Maggie and Ali.

"If it is them watching us, they will see us with Maggie and Ali this weekend. This will be hard," Alex told me. "What are you guys talking about? Who are them? What happened to me?" Kaitlyn asked us.

Alex hissed. "You're a vampire now. And them, well, we can't really tell you that yet until we are for sure. We will have to keep you here for a while, okay Kaitlyn?" I looked at Alex. He was different some how. Were we changing again? I, too, felt different, but I shook it off and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Alex, lets go. We will lock the windows and doors to the room so she can't get out. But she will need blood. Get an animal or something. If she drinks human blood, she will for sure break out of here. Maybe put some silver around her or something," I told him.

Alex looked at me and sighed. "You do it. I need to go somewhere quite and think," Alex walked up the steps to slow, even for him.

Watching him leave, I looked back at Kaitlyn. I went to the closet, put on some gloves, and grabbed some silver and put it around her wrists. She screamed. "It's just to keep you here. I know you won't corporate, so this is the only way, so shut up. Once it's in there for a while, you won't feel it. Promise," I hissed at her.

She sniffed and before I left her there, I once again looked at her blood red tears, wondering what it meant.

_**Ohhhhhhhhh! Ahaha I know it's not the best again, but at least we found out of past stuff. And who is they, you ask? Well you will find out soon enough. And no, it is not the Raven coven from one of the chapters before. P.S. Sorry for the mistakes! I type fast and don't look at the story until it is really posted. Sorry! Please Review! xD**_


	8. Snow Ball Fight

_Chapter 8_

_Snow Ball Fight_

_Maggie_

As I set up the house, my parents came into the living room. "Maggie, we trust you tonight, okay? We will be in our room, giving you guys space," My mom told me.

"Thanks guys. We will probably be downstairs, and if anything goes wrong, like with Ali, I will be sure to call you," I assured them. The both hugged me and went to their room. Walking outside, I got into my car and went to go pick up Ali.

Ali was doing worse, I thought. She was going to be gone soon, and I knew she didn't have to tell me for me to find out. I could see it all over her face.

"Dude, hurry home! I'm cold and it's snowing! Not normal for September but still cool," Ali smiled at me as she got slowly into the car. Driving away from the hospital she told me about how cool she was predicting tonight to be.

I parked my car in my garage and went around and helped Ali to my basement. "Dad! Please let the guys in when they get here!" I yelled from the basement. "Okay!" He replied to me.

Ali sat down in her favorite chair and smiled in approval. "Oh chair, I miss you so much." I laughed at her and threw a pillow at her. She threw it back and laughed with me. "I miss you," I told her. She kept chuckling and nodded. "I miss you too babe, but this is just how it is. Lets just make the best of it," She told me.

The door bell rang upstairs and I sighed. "Ready?" I asked her. Her smile grew and nodded. "Always babe."

"Right downstairs guys," my dad told them. "Thank you Mr. Radke," I heard Alex's voice and I smiled slightly to myself. "Maggie, don't make a fool of me, Kay?" Ali joked. I gave her a look and the boys came downstairs. Chase went right to the couch, and watched us. Alex just stood there aqwardly. "Welcome guys. Um, make yourselves comfortable."

Alex sat next to Chase and just looked at Ali. Ali nodded to him. I looked between them and just shook my head. "Kay, so what are we doing?" I asked them, walked over to Ali. "Anything that involves me sitting in my chair and staying comfortable," Ali told me. Alex chuckled.

Chase just sat there, staring at me. It felt weird with him there. Almost felt like the walls were closing in and the only ones who were there were Chase and I. I shook the thought from my mind and sighed.

"Well, we have movies, popcorn, maybe pull an all nighter. Ali wants to have a snowball fight tomorrow morning too. She thinks that I can take you both," I told them. Chase laughed finally. I looked at him, narrowing my eyes. "What's so funny? Afraid you'll be beat by a girl?" I put my hands on my hips.

Chase got up and walked towards me, getting super close. I stood my ground, watching him closely. "I'm not afraid of you. I could beat you, easily,' He claimed. I took another step closer and out faces were almost touching. "You're on," I challenged him. He smiled and was about to lean in but I turned at looked at Alex. "Are you going to play then?" I asked him.

Alex looked at Chase, then at me. He smiled. "I think it should be free-for-all. Everyone for themselves. Ali can sit and watch and we can see who wins."

I smiled and sat down on the couch across from them. "Okay, so movies. I have pretty much anything you can name. What do you want to watch?" I asked them, pointing to the movie rack. Alex stood up and walked over to look. When Chase sat down, Alex came back over and showed me a movie.

"Lets start with this one. I haven't seen it. Heard it was good," Alex handed it to me. "Really? Avatar? Um, okay," I laughed. Getting up, I walked over to the big screen TV and put the DVD in. Pushing the surround sound button, I walked back to the couch and pulled the blackest and pillows off of it and threw them onto the floor.

I laid down on my stomach and Ali join me. Alex laid next to me and Chase next to him. Sighing, I started the movie and quickly got up again. "Gunna get popcorn," I ran upstairs and got the popcorn.

"They seem like nice kids, Maggs," My dad said behind me. "Yea, they are," I replied and walked back downstairs with two bowls.

"Here we go," I gave a bowl to Alex and Chase and one for me and Ali. And there we sat, watching Avatar for 3 hours.

* * *

I opened my eyes and the TV was off. I shifted around and I relished I was laying on Alex who's breathing was steady. His arm was softly around me and I sighed. It felt good.

Getting up slowly, I walked upstairs and looked outside. I sat by the window, watching the snow fall as it covered the ground.

"You okay?" I heard a sleepy voice. Looking behind me, I saw Alex rubbing his eyes. "Sorry if I woke you," I muttered, turning back around and looked back outside.

"No, it's fine. Just want to know if you're okay," Alex came over and sat across from me. His hair was all over the place and I smiled. "Nice hair." His hand rubbed his head and I chuckled.

"So what's up? Why you up here?" he asked me. "Just needed to think," I replied. "It's Ali, isn't it?" He whispered to me. Tears started to roll from my eyes. "Seeing dying Alex, and I know it, even if she isn't going to tell me. She's my best friend. I can't lose her," I sniffed and whipped the tears from my eyes as they kept coming.

"I promise she will not leave you," Alex told me. "How can you promise that?" I asked him, looking at him. But he didn't answer me.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? Is it time?" Ali asked, coming by us. I looked up at her and smiled. "If the guys are ready to get their butts whooped," I told her.

Chase came up behind her and smiled sinisterly at me. Getting up, I went over to the closet and grabbed my jacket. I put on my hat and scarf and turned towards them. "Okay, lets go," I smiled and let them go outside first.

Ali was bundled up in a jacket and sweatpants, gloves and a hat. She hoisted herself onto the roof of my car and watched from there. "Okay! Gather around! There are rules to be told for the annual snow ball fight!"

I leaned against the car and smiled. "Alright guys. You have to stay in the yard, no going on the road or in the woods or other yards. You can hide anywhere you want in the yard. No snow balls to the face. Privet parts accepted. If anyone gets injured, the one how injured the person has to pay the hospital bill. Ready?" Ali smiled.

"You have 5 minutes to get ready. Maggie, you get the backyard to get ready. Alex, you have this side of the yard, Chase you have that side. Okay. When you heard me whistle, you can start. Go." Ali told us.

I ran to the back of the yard, the snow going up to my ankles, or maybe higher. I smiled, knowing I was going to win.

_Chase_

I went to my side of the yard. So I guess this had to be made fair. No powers, now vampire speed or strength. All human. Great. Maybe she would win. "3 Minuets!" Ali yelled. I looked at her and smiled.

I looked over at Alex who was making his way to the back, ready to come out on Maggie. I started to do the same.

"1 minuet guys! Also, the person has to be hit 3 times! 3 times and they are out!" Ali yelled once more.

I found a spot that the snow made a drift and I could hid under it. Getting under, I heard Ali's whistle and the fight was on. Closing my eyes, I heard no footsteps. No one was moving. Who would make the first move. That's when I heard the strange footsteps in the woods. My eyes snapped open. I just hoped Alex heard them .

Quickly, I grabbed some snow, made a very round and soft snow ball and ran around the back. Maggie was who where to be found. I knew they didn't take her. But I could easily see them in the woods. Turning my head, I saw Alex's eyes. I knew what he was thinking right then.

But that's when I felt a snowball on my back. "One!" Maggie yelled. But when I turned, she wasn't there. Where did she go? Man, she was sneaky. Might even make a good vampire.

But I shook the thought from my head and kept watch. Turning around, I threw a snowball at Alex and it hit his shoulder.

"Sucker!" I ran around the side of the house, making another snowball in my hands. I sat Ali on the car still. "Better hurry," She smiled at me. I looked at her weirdly and heard Alex yell a number. "One!"

"So you all have one on you. Better step up you're a-game Chase," Ali laughed. I narrowed my eyes and went around the car.

I ducked down as a snowball came flying at me. I threw mine blindly at the air, not know who I threw it at. "You missed Alex!" I heard Maggie's laughed voice. Rolling my eyes, I went around the corner and threw another snowball at Maggie. It hit her in the arm.

But Maggie caught my by surprise. She threw one and threw it right at my balls. Unfortunately, it was one place that vampires were really vulnerable. "Ha! Two on you Chase!"

I sank to my knees. "Very good Maggie. I think I am going to respect you know. Hit a man in his balls and the man shall respect you. Good hit."

I saw Alex coming up behind her. Making a fast snowball I yelled, "Duck!" and Maggie did as I said and his Alex in the chest. Quickly getting up, I ran back the way I came and saw Ali still sitting there. "Two on all of you? One more and you're out," She winked at me.

And then I remembered the woods. They were there, and they must have known Ali was alone most of the time. Why didn't they take her yet?

I ran and quickly crawled under the car. This way I could watch out for Ali and stay hidden from Maggie.

"Alex is out!" Maggie yelled and I saw Alex walking into the front. "Where is Chase, you see him?" He asked Ali, climbing up by her. Using my vampire speed, I got out from under the car and went to the side of the house without either of them seeing me.

That's when I smelled blood. And a lot of it. I droped the snow I was putting in my hands and went around back. Maggie was on the ground and blood was coming from her neck. And there they stood.

On the edge of the forest, about 5 men stood, covered from head to toe in black, their faces covered with hoods. "Maggie!" I yelled and ran over to her. The blood was overpowering me, but I held back from drinking it.

I looked up at the men and hissed at them. One of the looked at me and I saw his mouth and he was smiling. His mouth started to move. "She will be ours young Chase. Just like you were ours. We have plans. She isn't dead and won't remember any this. Better take better care of her."

The man looked up and I turned to see Alex coming towards me, his eyes wide and he stopped dead.

"Now that the girl is alone," He motioned one of the men to go to the front. "Shit, Alex! Get Ali!" But it was too late. They were all gone in a matter of seconds before Alex could react.

Maggie moaned and I pressed my hand to her throat. "We need to take her to our house. Leave a note from her on their table telling them that she and Ali went to our house for the snowball fight."

Alex was looking at Maggie, and I saw his fangs come out. "ALEX! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I screamed at him. His eyes flashed to me and backed away. He nodded to my orders and was gone.

Looking down at Maggie, I sighed. "We will get her back Maggie, I promise."

_**WHO ARE THEY? That's what you are wondering. Well so am I. I'm just making things up as I go along, but I am positive you will find out soon who they are and what they want with Ali. P.S. Many of you are wondering if this story is inspired by Vampire Diaries. Well, it kind of is, but mostly not. This is not a Vampire Diaries story and I am really trying not to make it like it. If some of the things I do are like Vampire Diaries, then I am sorry. **__**Please Review guys! I love getting feed back on my chapters!**_ _**P.S again. Sorry it's short. **_


	9. Impossible

_Chapter 9_

_Impossible _

_Maggie_

I opened my eyes and I was engulfed with pain through out my whole body. Sitting up slowly, I right away felt dizzy and my head felt weird. "Whoa," I muttered to myself. I tried standing, but I fell right on my bed again, the floor almost feeling like it was sliding from under my feet.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled. But after a couple a minuets of waiting, no one came. I was alone. They were at work and I was alone, feeling sick and horrible.

I moaned and laid back in bed, my body shacking. What was going on? What had happened this weekend. That's when I remembered. The party. I had had Ali, Alex and Chase over and they spent the night, and we had a snow ball fight, but what happened after that? All I remember was getting dizzy and waking up here.

I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes. This was great. No on was home, I couldn't walk, and I was to dizzy to the point of where I felt like passing out.

Grabbing something to keep me up, I walked over to the bathroom and turned the light on. I gasped, my moving face looking pale white. It looked like I was going to get sick. And I did.

"Maggie?" I heard behind me. Someone grabbed my hair and held it back for me as I threw up. "I don't feel too good," I choked out.

Hands played with my hair as they held it back, cold fingers softly brushing my neck. "You good?" he asked me. I nodded and he helped me up, taking me to my bed. "Why do I feel like crap?" I asked him.

Alex's face came into view, but he looked as miserable as I was. But no words could form in my mouth. "Maggie, just rest. You got sick during the snow ball fight and I took you inside. Your parents went out to get you some medicine, that's all. Everything is all right. It is Saturday night," Alex told me

I closed my eyes tightly shut and moaned. "Man, I've never felt like this before. Wait, what about Ali? Did she get sick like I did?" I asked him.

"No, but she is back in the hospital," Alex muttered softly. Sighing, I opened my eyes again and Chase was now next to Alex. "Why are you guys still here?"

Chase walked over to the chair in my room and sat down, crossing his legs. He had the same smirk on his face, but it almost seemed fake. "Your parents asked us to watch you," He answered for me.

Getting up, the dizziness slowly vanished and I walked out into the living room. "Well, you guys just leave. I'm not in any mood to have you here," I claimed. Alex stood back from me like he was afraid to come near me.

"What? I just told you to leave. Don't just stand there," I said harshly, sitting down on the couch. Chase walked into the room. "Maggie, we can't leave you alone," Was all he said.

"Why not?" I coughed. Alex looked at me then at Chase. "We can't tell you, but you need to trust us," Alex answered me, but his face looked wrong for the answer. Something was wrong.

"Get out. I don't care what you guys are trying to do, but you need to leave. Just leave me be for a couple of days to get better," I told them. Alex started towards the door but Chase narrowed his eyes and walked over to the couch.

"You're making a big mistake by making us leave Maggie. Just be carful," Chase sighed and walked out of the house after Alex. I heard the voices on the porch and I got up slowly and walked to the door to get a better listen.

"Alex, you need to watch her. Use your ability and watch her. She needs to be kept safe," Chase hissed at Alex. "Chase, you saw me earlier. I almost attacked her. I can't go through that again."

Chase moaned. "Alex, you're just watching her. Nothing will happen, I promise. We well take shifts. You during the day, me at night. It's as simple as that. They want her. They took Ali, and now they will come for her. You don't want this life for her, do you?"

My eyes grew wider as I listened. What were they talking about? And why did Alex claim to have almost attacked me? What were they protecting me from?

I turned around and walked to my couch, knowing something was up, and even though I was small and shy, I was going to get the bottom of this. I was going to act like Ali and get answers. It was the only way.

_Chase_

I sat at home with Alex, going over the plan. He was scared for her and himself, and I understood why.

"Do you think they are doing it?" Alex asked me. "I have no idea, but they did it to use before we changed, didn't they? If they have that power over humans, they could very well have that power over vampires," I told me.

He moaned. "I don't want to be that person again Chase. I'll get people killed and you know it."

I sighed. Alex looked at me. "Why did you come back?" He suddenly asked me. The question surprised me. The conversation and taken a hard left and I didn't want to tell him the answer just yet.

"I can't tell you," I whispered. Alex was suddenly in my face. "Why are you here? It has something to do with Maggie and Ali, doesn't it?"

I sat down in the living room chair and looked up at Alex. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you won't like it. One bit," I hissed at him.

Alex sat down across from me and I began with the story.

"When I left those 13 years ago, I joined them. I had no where to go, and they sucked me back in. They were telling me their plans of the future. It scared me. Me! The most fearless vampire and most mean, most bad. Their plans were recluses. Alex, if you saw what they were planning, you would have run away just like I did."

I paused and watched Alex with his eyes wide. "What were they planning?" He asked me.

"Well, they were researching werewolves. Yes, werewolves exist. And they wanted to find some and figure out how the curse worked. Well, when they found one, they were baffled. Yes, werewolf bites can change a human, but they found that is you insert the saliva into a human, they would change and you could control them. So they started to recruit humans and make them into wolves so the vampires could have, oh what's a good term. Slave. They used the wolves as Slaves. The made the wolves go out into the day and get food for them. It was horrible Alex. So many humans brought into the world of the supernatural."

Alex was shacking his head in disbelief. I went on. "They started to think that they shouldn't be so obvious about how they take humans and have them in the news turned up missing. So, they started to choose sick, like close to dying, humans."

"No. No, no, no, no. Don't say it," Alex muttered. "Alex. They took Ali to make her theirs. She is going to be a wolf and her mind will be brainwashed and she will be under their command," I stopped and sighed.

"But what does Maggie have to do with this?" Alex muttered to me. I stood up. "Alex, that is a very good question, but even I don't know the answer to that."

Alex suddenly yelled. I stepped back and he got up. "Well we have to do something! If they want Maggie, they will have to go through me. But I am going to find out why they want her."

"Alex wait. I've decided that I am going to join them again. I am going to find out what they want, but you have to stay and watch Maggie while I go," I stopped Alex from leaving and turned him towards me. "She will be safe, I promise. Just give me time and I will find out what they want with her."

Alex just nodded and then told me something. "You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?" I stepped back and had a smirk on my face. "It's my job to take things from you brother, and what can I say. She sort of has that pull on me, just like you. I might not be in love with her, but she is growing on me," I walked towards the door and nodded to him.

"I'll see you in a couple of days brother and tell you what's going down."

Alex just watched me leave as I went to pretty much face the death of me, and I knew it.

_Maggie_

School had been canceled today because of snow. And it was September! I was feeling better, and I knew what I was doing today.

"Mom, I'm going out! I'll be back later!" I called. "Okay honey! Be careful in the snow!" She called back.

I grabbed my keys, ran out to my car, and drove towards Alex's house.

His house was so beautiful with the snow falling, covering it. I smiled at the scene. I took a mental picture and got out of my car, trudging through the heavy snow and up to his door.

I heisted as I stood there. I held my hand up, not knowing if I should do this, but without thinking, I brought my hand down and knocked loudly.

I waited for a good minute before Alex opened the door, a towel in his hands. "Maggie, wow, this is um, a surprise. Um, come in," He told me, opening the door more to let me in. I smiled sweetly at him, walked in and took my shoes off.

He helped me with my coat and took it over to the coat rack. "What's up?" He asked, walking towards the kitchen. "Um, nothing. I just was all cooped up at the house and needed to get out," I said coolly.

"Oh," was all he said to me, going to the stove and pulling out some brownies. "I made these for you," he told me. I laughed. "Really? You cook?" I asked him.

"Well, when you live alone, you learn some things," He laughed with me. "Well, it smells good," I told him, breathing in the sweet scent of the brownies.

"HaHa, good," He nodded aquwardly. I turned and went to the living room, looking around. "Where's Chase?" I asked him.

"He's, um, out. He'll be back in a few days," Alex told me. I turned to him and narrowed my eyes. "Okay, what's up?" I asked him. Alex looked at me dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"Who are these people trying to find me? Why did you almost attack me? Why can't I remember a thing from Saturday? Where is Chase really go? And WHO TOOK ALI!" I yelled at Alex. He took a step back from me, his eyes wide. "Um." He could say anything. "Right, I knew you would tell me. I guess I just have to go through the journals upstairs."

I broke into a run and went up the stairs but Alex was in front of me in a heart beat. "How?" I looked back at where I was and then looked back at him. "I can't believe I have to tell you now. This is not what I wanted Maggie! You ruined everything my listening in on Chase and I!" Alex yelled at me, taking my hand and leading me to the couch.

He pushed me gently down onto the couch and I watched him as he paced back and forth. "Alex, what the hell is going on?" I asked him.

Alex didn't answer me. "I want answers right now Alexander Mercer!" I yelled at him. He stopped pacing and looked at me. "Maggie I…" He couldn't tell me, I knew that. But I didn't care.

"Alex, just tell me. Please. I don't want to go a second without knowing what happened to Ali. Please," tears were filling my eyes. "Oh, Maggie, don't cry," Alex kneeled down and whipped the tears from my cheek.

"I can't lose my best friend Alex. And If you know something, just tell me," I cried.

Alex sighed and looked at the ground. "I can't tell you who is trying to find you, but I can tell you is that they erased you memory of Saturday. And before you say anything, yes they can do that. They took Ali because they want her for something and Chase went to go get her back if he can. But the reason I attacked you, well, um…" Alex was struggling to get it out.

I put my hand on either side of his face and made him look at me. "Alex, I trust you." He brought his hand up and held my hand, a tiny smile on his face but it quickly went away as quickly as it came. "It's not that simple Maggie. You shouldn't trust me at all," Alex suddenly turned his head towards the kitchen like he heard something.

"Stay, I'll be right back. Please, just do what I say," He told me. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen and walked to the door that lead to the basement.

Alex was stupid to think I was going to do what he told me. I got up and walked right to the door and stood in the door way. "Alex?" I asked. I found the light switch and headed down the stairs, only to find Kaitlyn strapped to a chair with chains, her face filled with blood and her eyes blood shot.

"Kaitlyn? What the hell?" I ran over to her and undid the chains, but as I did, she lunged at me, her mouth around my neck. I screamed but before she could do any damage, something took her off me.

"God Damn it Maggie! You could have been killed! I told you not to come down here!" I looked up and saw Alex's arms around Kaitlyn as she struggled to attack me. I looked closely and saw that she had fangs.

My eyes got wide. "Impossible," I whispered. Alex got her back into the chair, putting the chains around her again. She screamed a blood curdling scream as he did. He came over, picked me up with no effort at all and we were suddenly in the living room.

Alex dropped me onto the couch, but I quickly stood up again. "Alex, what the hell was that? Why is Kaitlyn chained in you basement and why did she just try to bite me!" I screamed at him.

"Because we are Vampires Maggie!" He screamed back, his eyes full of anger. It made me fall back onto the couch. I sat there on the couch, full of fear and wonder. Vampires weren't real, but here was one, standing in front of me, with sadness in his eyes. Great. What have I gotten myself into?

_**She finally knows. I didn't want her to know, but it was time and many more things will happen. More is coming, I PROMISE! Please Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! **_


	10. Don't Shoot the Messenger

_Chapter 10_

_Don't shoot the Messenger _

_Chase_

They were welcoming to me. It was only because they knew the type of person I was, and they knew I would be back. But they didn't know that I was just here to spy.

"Chase Mercer. We are delighted to have you back," the leader said. "Good to be back Victor," I told him. He smiled at me and patted my back. "I am truly sorry about your girls friend, but it had to be done. She is a special one," Victor told me.

I widened my eyes. "You've already changed her?" I asked him. "Of course. She was very close to death. If we didn't save her, she would have died at least in the next two days. But she is very handy. A very special one to my heart," Victor laughed.

I smiled and nodded to him. "What about the girl, Maggie Radke? What do you want with her?"

Victor stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes. "We don't want her as a wolf Chase, and I'm sure you know that. She is special. I tasted it in her blood. I can assure you that if we change her, she will be very helpful to the vampire community. Just like you. With you ability to control lightning is fascinating, but with Maggie, I am very happy to say that she will have many abilities greater than yours put together."

I was surprised by his answer. "When will you take her?" "In due time. She will be ours soon. Now, go. Feeding time is soon. Enjoy yourself Chase, because you will be with us for awhile. We aren't letting you go this time."

Nodding, I walked out of Victors room and went to the one they had ready for me. Shit. I wasn't going to get out of here for awhile. Getting into my room, I shut the door, pulled out my cell phone and called Alex.

After 7 rings, his voicemail picked up. I tried again, frantic to get a hold of him. At my 10th time calling him, he finally answered. "What!" He yelled on the other end. "You okay?" I asked him. "Yea, sorry, I'm just distressed. Maggie please, be quiet. I'm talking to Chase," He said.

"Maggie is there?" I asked him quietly. "Yea, and she knows. Kaitlyn attacked her and she saw everything. The fangs, the red eyes, my fast speed. She knows."

"Damn it Alex, you know we were trying to keep it from her," I told him. "Well you know the secret wasn't going to last long," He hissed. "Yea, I know. But hey, I um won't be home anytime soon. Victor won't let me leave. I got the information, but I can't tell you over the phone, okay? Just hang tight and watch Maggie. I'm going to try and help Ali as much as I can, but I don't know how well it will work."

Alex sighed on the other end. I heard Maggie yell. "Alex! Give me with phone! I need to talk to him."

"Alex, just keep her safe, okay? I can't tell you more," I sighed and hung the phone up. That's when the door opened and Ali stood there and she shut it.

"Well hello Ali. Feeling good?" I asked her sarcastically. "We need to talk," She told me as she sat down. I nodded.

"Did you know they were going to take me?" She asked. "I had a hunch. They were watching me sense I arrived and they saw you and wanted you. I don't think I could have saved you. I would think dying would be better than being a slave to these pests, but hey, who knows? Maybe you'll like it."

Ali narrowed her eyes at me. "Chase, I hate it so much. I am just like you, only wolf. You know what wolves crave as much as vampires do? Blood. Human blood. And they won't let us leave. It's driving me crazy."

"You-you crave human blood? How is the possible?" I asked her. She shrugged. I rubbed my head, thinking. First Kaitlyn cried blood tears, now the werewolves are craving human blood. What was Victor doing to them?

_Maggie_

I stared at Alex as he shut his phone. "He's trying his best, okay? Victor isn't the nicest guy on the planet. Trust me," Alex told me.

I didn't say anything. I was still shocked by the fact that they were vampires. "Maggie. Please say something," He told me, walking closer to me.

"I don't know what to say," I told him. "I know you may not trust me, but I need you to listen to me. I need to keep you safe and for that to happen, I am going to have to be…" I suddenly hugged him.

I didn't know why I did, but I did. "Why?" He asked, slowly wrapping his arms around me. "Because you're sweet, nice, down to earth, and you don't care if I hate you. Well I don't hate you for keeping this from me. It was your secret and you should have told me when you wanted to."

Alex pulled away from me and smiled. "Well thank you for understanding so easily, but you still shouldn't trust me around you. Just be on you guard," He laughed and walked me towards the door.

"Its going to be a long couple of months," He said. "Months?" I asked him. "Yea. Chase can't leave from where he is and I need to figure out how to get him out."

I just nodded and grabbed my jacket and got my shoes on. "I'll see you at school," He told me. Hugging him one last time, I walked out into the snow and to my car. I looked back once more at him and smiled to myself, seeing him in the doorway still.

_October_

_November_

_December_

_January _

I was January 14th and the Senior ball was tonight. I was still going with Zach and he and I were getting more serious. He was the nicest guy ever.

That night, my mom helped me with my hair and makeup. "You are going to look so cute sweetie. I just was Ali was here to see you," She told me. I looked at her in the mirror and she was smiling down at my hair. "Yea. I wish she was too," I replied softly.

Everyone though she was dead. But it was hard to keep a secret knowing that she was alive, some how, somewhere.

"Okay, almost down. Just a few more bobby pins and you are good to go." She place 4 more bobby pins in my hair and clapped. "Looks good. There you go honey," She smiled at me.

"Thanks mom," I got up, lifting my dress up and kissed her cheek. I went to my room and saw Alex sitting in my chair in a suit. "You sure you want to go tonight?" He asked me, looking me over.

"Of course I do. I really like Zach, Alex. And you have to respect that. Now please, if you are really going to be there, stay out of my way. I want to have a good time without thinking I might be taken," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"I will, but if you needed me, just say my name, I will hear you, and I'll be are you side taking you out of there," He stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at him, looking into his eyes. He was smiling down at me. He was leaning in, but I knew I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I'll see you there, okay?" I said, ducking away from him and out the door. I heard him sigh and he was gone.

The door bell rang and my dad got up to answer it. "Hello Zach. You look nice tonight," He told him. "Come in. She should be out soon."

"Thank you sir," Zach replied. I took a deep breath, came out, and Zach smiled at the sight of me. "Wow, you look beautiful," He told me. I smiled at him. "Okay, picture first, then you kids can go," My mom told us. Zach pulled me close to him as my mom got the camera out.

"You look stunningly beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I turned my head to the left to look up at him. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips right in front of my parents and my mom quickly snapped a picture. "Very cute!" She told us. I broke the kissed and smiled wider at him. I turned my head towards my parents and they started to take pictures.

Zach had his hands on my waist, keeping me very close to him. I leaned into him as he supported me. "Alright, that's enough hon. Let the kids go have fun. Zach, please have her back my 2 a.m. I don't want her out too late," My dad told him. "Sure thing sir," Zach pulled me towards the door, eager to get out.

He took me to his car and we drove off to the ball. When Zach parked, he got out and went around, helping me out. People were arriving like us and heading into the school as fast as they could to escape the cold.

Zach had his arm around my waist, holding me close, to keep me warm. We got inside and he took my coat and put it with the others. "Ready?" He asked me. I smiled at him and nodded.

We walked more into the gym and people were already dancing. We went to a table with Zach's friends and we sat down. "Hey guys," Zach told them. They all did a hand shake and laughed. I looked around and my eyes immediately found Alex. He was looking at me. He nodded and I nodded back. I turned my head back and Zach grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Let's go dance," He said, pulling me up and taking me straight to the dance floor. A slow song was playing already. Zach put his hands low on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his chest. His warmth radiated off of me and I smiled at it.

I pulled my head off of his chest and Zach leaned down to kiss me. It felt nice; to be free of worrying for months on end that this Victor dude is coming for me. It felt super nice. The song ended and a fast upbeat one came on. Everyone started to dance and shout along with the words.

I moved my hips and raised my arms, dancing to the song Love like Woe by The Ready Set.

I stared to sing along to the words. "' She's got a love like woe. Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, Girls got a love like woe. I kinda feel like it don't make sense. Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again. Loved so strong, then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense, Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again!'"

Zach danced along with me and everyone was jumping up and down. When the song was done, Zach took my hand and took me to the table. "I'll be right back," I told him, heading towards the hall way.

"Having fun?" Alex came up behind me laughed. I just kept walking like he wasn't there. "Yea. You like watching me have fun?" I asked him. "It's cute. Very Amusing too," he told me. When we were in the hall, I turned towards him and put my hands on my hips.

"What did I say to you earlier about talking to me?" I asked him. His smile went away as he looked past me. "What?" I asked. I turned and stepped back as Alex's arms went around me and pushed my behind me.

"Hello Ali. Been a long time," Alex said. "Too long really," She replied. Ali smiled. "Maggie, you're looking good in the dress. I told you Zach would die over it. I really do hope you're have a good night, babe," She stood there, but she was watching Alex.

"Maggie, go enjoy the rest of your night please," Alex said. "No," I hissed at him and went around him and got closer to Ali. She took a step back. "Sorry Hon. Can't be too close. I'm just here to see how you are and to give Alex a message," She said, looking past me and at Alex.

"Ali, people think you're dead. You have to leave," I said softly. She looked at me. "I know babe, and I wish I didn't have to do this, but its orders. Now, Alex. Victor gave me special orders to give you message." She said to Alex.

Alex stepped in front of me. "He told me to tell you that they are coming and that you better be ready. He also said that you can't win and that you better give up."

Ali then backed away from us and was gone just as quickly as she came. I was shaking and Alex looked at me. "Come on. Go enjoy the night and we will talk about this late." He told me.

I did as he said and walked back into the dance, and went right to Zach, craving the warm of his arms around me. As I hugged him, I caught Alex's face and it was full of anger, grief, and sadness. He caught my eyes and forced a smile. I did the same, trying to be happy the rest of the night.

**Sorry it's short but I'm bored and that snow storm that is in the mid-west, yea I'm in it so I have no where to go and nothing to do. (Posted December 11, 2010) Thanks for reading! Please Review! I love getting feedback from you guys! =)**


	11. Surprise

_Chapter 11_

_Surprise _

_Maggie_

I sat in my room, my mind totally blank. Ali was alive and looking good. But why was she doing this to Alex and me?

I got my dress off and threw on a sports bra, some shorts, and a cut off tee-shirt. "I'm sorry about tonight," Alex suddenly popped up, just like always. 

"I didn't ask for any of this you know," I told him, grabbing a book from my book shelf and jumped onto my bed cross legged. Alex sat on the edge, looking at his hands. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Mmmm," I replied, opening the book and started to read. Alex sighed. "I have to go check on Kaitlyn. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?" He asked me. I just nodded and he left me alone.

I smiled to myself. Quickly, I got up and went to my closet and pulled out some journals I stole from his house that Alex had written. I opened the journal, wondering what I was going to find inside.

_June 22, 1945_

_Chase is coming home today… yippy. Just what I wanted. The war hero finally coming home to make Mum and Dad proud. Great… But Victor told me it was a good thing to have him home. Victor has been teaching me things. He knew the personality I had and how my parents never really pay attention to me. Victor is like a father to me. "Alexander, just be happy Chase is coming home," He told me. "You two together will be great. Trust me." And I did. Victor was the smartest person I've ever meet. He even convinced me not to kill myself. He brought me from my depression stage and showed me the light. Enough for now. Chase will be home and all the tricks up my sleeve will come out. Haha._

I ran my hand over the page, taking in what I had just read. There was more to Alex than I knew. He was… different back then. That's when I noticed that pages were ripped out and it when right to 1949.

_January 6__th__, 1949_

_Everything is different. Victor says that I've been unconscious for about a week, maybe more. He lost count. But there main thing that I noticed… my personality had changed. I was no longer rude and obnoxious. Chase was now that person I used to be and I am the person he used to be. I know, confusing. It's confusing to me too. But anyway, Victor says he has big plans for us. I was supposed to believe him, right? Sense he changed me; I've been beginning to question him. My throat has been unbearably tight and dry, and it felt like fire was being poured down it. He took me out to hunt, and I killed 3 people. 3 PEOPLE! I can't live with myself by killing people to stay alive. Chase loves it though. More later. Victor wants us. _

Alex was living with a life of guilt. That was hard to wrap my mind around. "Maggie! Dinner is in the fridge. You're father and I are going out!" My mom yelled. "Kay mom!" I yelled back, flipping another page over in the journal and read on.

_January 10, 1949_

_I can control fire. Yes, You read right. Fire. Victor said we have powers, at leave every vampire does and if they don't, then they are useless. Well, mine is to control fire, and to be invisible. Pretty cool, right? But Chase… I think Chase has the coolest power. He can control lightning. It's weird, ya know? Everything you thought couldn't happen, does happen, and is happening to Chase and me. Personally, I don't want to be what I am and I want to die, but some parts of it are cool I guess. _

I closed the journal, not wanting to read on. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was 7:00. No school tomorrow so I could stay up late and do what ever.

Going into the living room, I pulled out the movie my parents got me a couple days of go, called Inception **(A.N. Awesome move xD)** and put it in the DVD played. Once it got going, I made some popcorn and enjoyed the night to myself. At least part of the night.

I opened my eyes and I was in my bed, looking right at Alex who was sitting in the arm chair with his journal. He looked at me, his face full of no emotion. "You enjoy reading this?" He asked me, holding it up in view.

I closed my eyes and put my face in my pillow. "Maggie, I'm not mad. I just don't want you to know my part." He claimed.

Sitting up, I looked at him. "Why won't you tell me things Alex? I'm your best friend and you should tell me this stuff. Does it look like I am going to run away because you can easily kill me?" Alex looked at me with sad eyes. "You're right. I could kill you in a heartbeat Maggie. You have no idea how hard I have it. My life was miserable when I was changed. I kind of wish you were there to see the pain I went through."

"Look, I have to go to work," I muttered, getting up and headed for the bathroom. "Yea, of course you do," He whispered, thinking I didn't hear him.

I got ready for work, putting on a cute purple long sleeve shirt and some dark blue jean skinny pants on. I brushed through my curly hair and walked out of my bathroom to find the journal on my bed and no Alex.

"Don't try to hide Alex. I know you are there," I told him, knowing he was around me. I got in my car. Snow was falling and it was super hard to see.

Making my way to the store, I cranked the stereo and sang along to it. That's when everything happened. I saw faintly against the large snowflakes an animal figure. I slammed my breaks, the back side of my car coming forward. My back wheels hit the edge of the road and went into the ditch, flipping my car over. Everything went black as the top of the car hit the ground.

I heard crying, beeps, people running in and out. Everything. It was weird. But what was weirder was that I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't move my body.

"She will be alright, calm down Mr. and Mrs. Radke," Some one was telling my parents. I wanted to call out to them, to tell them that I was okay. "What happened officer?" My dad's voice asked.

"Something must have run out in front of her. When we got there, there was a wolf howling not to far, so we suspect it was the wolf. It was equally slippery too, so that could have been a factor. She skidded and flipped over in the ditch. She must have hit her head, but she is alright," The man answered him.

I was alright. That was all I needed to hear. "Mr. and Mrs. Radke. Maggie has a broken arm, a mild concussion, and some bruised ribs. She is a very lucky girl," another voice chimed in.

"Thank you doctor," My mother's voice came through. "Is she alright?" I heard Zach asked, his voice out of breath. Someone took my hand and squeezed. "Zach, she is fine. Just unconscious," My dad told him.

"Good. Good," Zach sighed, bringing my hand up to his lips. I tried to move my hand, to put it on his face, to tell him I was alright, but I couldn't. So I just sat there, listening to my parents talk to the doctor and feeling Zach stroke my hand.

"Zach, come on sweetie. Lets go get some food," My mom told Zach. She pulled him away from me and I wanted to reach out to him. He sighed, kissed my cheek, and walked out with my parents. I was alone.

Struggling, I could finally move my fingers. I opened my eyes slowly, and moved my body. It was hard to. Everything was sore and bruised.

"Maggie, you fricken scared me," Alex's voice said next to me. I looked over and just stared at me. His face was close to mine, his face full of anger and grief. "How is this my fault?" I struggled to get out. He shook his head and sat back. "It's not. I'm sorry. You just scared me. I knew this was going to happen," Alex rubbed his face.

"What did you know what going to happen?" I asked him.

"Victor. He wants you and is trying to get you hurt enough to make it seem like you are dying so he can take you and make you his," Alex muttered.

"Well that's stupid," I told him, turning my head and looking up at the ceiling. "You're right. It is stupid. That is why I am going to go talk to him."

I turned my head too quickly to the right. "What?" I asked him, my voice rising. He covered my mouth gently. "But what if he keeps you there like he did with Chase?" I asked him.

But Alex was silent. He was looking at the door. Turning my head, I saw Chase. His face was straight and he looked me over, up and down. "How ya doing?" He asked. I watched him as he entered the room and came closed.

"How?" Alex asked, standing up. I closed my eyes, not believing this was happening. I tried to convince myself that this was a dream. "Victor let me go, is that do hard to believer?" Chase laughed.

"Yes it is. I know Victor better than you Chase, and I know that he would never let you go unless he had a purpose," Alex hissed. "How would you know? I've spent more time with him," Chase claimed.

The beeping on my heart rate monitor was going up. I opened my eyes and the guys were face to face now. "You don't know him Alex. He wants her, don't you see that!" Alex yelled.

Chase looked at me and I could see the slightest sadness in his eyes. He kept looking at me, our eyes locket. He finally looked at my heart rate monitor and back away from Alex. "Lets continue this discussion later, Brother. We don't want to hurt the girl with out fighting. We both know the out come of the fight," Chase smiled and flashed fangs that I saw.

I looked at Alex and saw that his eyes flashed silver. Chase held up a hand. "Don't even try Alex. You gunna burn down the building with Maggie in it? Very good idea," Chase looked at me one last time and left the room.

I was finally home, my arm in a cast and sling. Everything was going downhill. Alex was beating himself up for not being there when I crashed. He also claimed he was dealing with Chase, but I knew that Alex was avoiding him. I could see it all over his face.

But Zach was over all the time now. He would bring me things and help me when I really didn't need it.

"Zach, I don't need help. It's just a cast on my arm. I'm not like handicapped. Go home, get some sleep okay?" I told him, looking at the bags under his eyes. "No," He said, coming close and touching his lips to mine. I smiled against them. "Zach, you really don't need to pamper me. I have my parents. They can do things I ask of them," I said when he pulled away, but he kissed me again to silence me.

I pushed him away this time. "Zach, please. I need a little bit of space." Zach looked at me and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow," He kissed my one more time and left.

"Too much for ya?" Alex laughed as he appeared when Zach was gone. "I thought you couldn't take seeing me after what happened," I said, getting up from my bed and closing the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe," Alex smiled. "You seem in a better mood," I claimed, turning to him. "Yea. Chase has being on my case and telling me none of it was my fault."

"Then whose fault is it?" I asked him, walking closer. "Um, I'll tell you another time when you aren't stressed," Alex told me, taking a step back.

"Alex. Tell me whose fault it was," I ordered. His eyes became sad. "It was Victor's of course," He told me. "Bull shit. Who was the wolf? Do you know?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Alex sighed. "Fine. It was Ali. Ali was in front of you car, making you flip over. And It was my fault I couldn't stop her. Happy?" He asked me, staying it a little bit too mean.

I fell onto my bed, looking at the ground, everything going dizzy. "Maggie? Maggie I'm sorry I sad that so mean. I'm just angry she would do that to her own friend. Maggie?" Alex asked, getting on his knees and looking up at my face.

"She was my best friend," Tears fell from my face. "And she still is your friend, Maggs. She is just brainwashed."

I shook my head. "This is all to much for me," I cried. Alex put his hands on my face. "Maggie, listen to me. I will get her back. I promise. She will be back in you life, good as new."

I looked at him. He whipped the tears from my eyes and looked into my eyes. That's when I leaned forward and kissed him.

His lips were soft and cold, but they felt great against mine. I kissed him back, pushing my lips against his. He pushed me back onto my bed and held himself on top of me. He kissed my down my neck and then kissed the tears off my eyes.

I used my good hand to pull him back to my face. He smiled against my lips and I suddenly relished what I was doing.

Pushing him away, I got off of my bed. I touched my lips, smiling as I did. I turned around to look at Alex, but he was gone. I frowned and sat back down, moaning and whipping my face with my good hand. What did I just do?

**It's what you guys have been waiting for, right? Hehe well of course more is coming! I hope you enjoyed it. I know my chapters are fast, but it's the best I can do. Thanks for being such great people and Reviewing! Please just take 2 minuets of you life and review! It means a lot to me! **


	12. Always Running

_Chapter 12_

_Always Running _

_Alex_

Her lips tasted sweet on mine. They were warm and shaped perfectly. When she kissed me back, I freaked out. But she pushed me away. I knew why, but I could tell she liked it as much as I did.

"Have fun tonight brother?" Chase asked, laughing as I came down to the basement, seeing him sitting next to Kaitlyn who wasn't screaming for once. "You should just give her to Victor. You have no need to take care of her. You're the one who hated her, remember?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you back? How come Victor let you go Chase? There has to be a reason," I hissed at him. That's when I smelled the blood. I looked to my right and saw a human on the ground. "Chase… what have you done?" I asked, backing away.

"She needed human blood Alexander. Not that animal shit you've been giving her. If you want her on your side, you're going to need her to be strong," Chase claimed.

"Get out," I hissed quietly at him. He looked at me bewildered. "What?" He asked, laughing as he did. "I want you out of my house and out of my life! And take her with you! I don't care where you go, just don't stay here!" I yelled at him.

"Nah, you don't mean that Alexander. Trust me," Chase felt so sure I didn't mean it. And for a second, I thought I wasn't going to mean it. But I needed to get him out. "No, I mean it Chase. Everything you put me through, it's made my life miserable. Just please, leave," I said a little nicer and turned.

"Alex, wait," He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "What?" I hissed though my teeth. "Victor didn't let me go, I escaped. And I found out things, that you should know that he plans to do. I'm sorry brother. You know how I am, but I know the things he is doing and you need to know and for you to know, you need to let me stay here and make the plans with you to take him down."

I turned and looked at him. I knew my brother very well, and he was a liar, but I knew his lying face and this wasn't it. It looked like he was scared… scared of Victor coming after him, us, Maggie. Everyone. Victor had plans and I knew they were not going to be good.

"There is a reason I am giving Kaitlyn blood, and she agreed to help us because he did this to her. She just doesn't want to be chained down here," Chase told me, walking over to Kaitlyn.

I looked at Kaitlyn and her eyes were wide. "Alex," She said, her voice high pitched and soft. "Please. I hate this so much. I promise not to leave the house. I know people think I am dead. Put silver on the doors if you have to. Just please let me out of this basement," Kaitlyn pleaded with me.

For some odd reason, I nodded. She smiled at me, and hugged me. I kept my arms at my sides and she walked up the stairs to explore the house.

Chase then suddenly laughed. "So, you never told me brother. How was Maggie? She taste good?"

"You watched?" I asked him, not really caring. I kind of hoped it made him feel jealous or mad. "Yea, I was around. Seems like somebody likes you," He laughed, but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

I smiled at him and walked up after Kaitlyn, showing her the room she was allowed to stay in.

**(A.N. when I post stories, they aren't letting me put in breaks, so I am just going to try to make it as obvious as possible so it's not confusing in later reading.)**

It was late. Chase was upstairs sleeping, and Kaitlyn was as well. I sat in the study upstairs, just sitting there, looking at the ground. I knew what I did tonight with Maggie was a mistake, but I couldn't help it. She is just perfect.

Sighing, I whipped my face with my hands and heard a crash downstairs. I stood up slowly and walked into the hall. Chase and Kaitlyn's doors were still shut so I knew it wasn't either of them.

I walked towards the steps and walked down them, getting ready for an attack. "Don't even try Alex. I'm just here to talk," a voice said from the living room. I saw Ali sitting on the couch, smiling up at me.

"I can smell Maggs on you. What did you do?" Ali told me, her smile disappearing. "Umm," I couldn't get anything out. I got closer and sat down, watching her. "You kissed her," it wasn't a question. She could smell Maggie on me. On my lips.

"Yea. I couldn't help it. You know me," I tried to smile at her. "Yea. You love her too much, I know," She smiled and put her hands behind her head.

"I do love her. That's why I am committed to keeping her safe from you little master," I told her. She frowned. "What? Don't like me talking about you master? You know, he's not all he seems to you. He really is a sick man."

She sat forward. "I hate him Alex. You have no idea what he will do to me if I don't follow him. I'm his now, and it has to stay like that. I want to leave to bad, but I can't," She cried.

I looked sincerely at her, got up, and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. "I will get you back from him. I just need time."

"Time for what Alex? He is acting fast. He is determined to get Maggie for himself. He wants her Alex! He wants to make her his wife! Didn't Chase tell you this! He wants to change Maggie, and rule the world together. He thinks that he can erase her mind when she turns and that he can get into her mind and change everything so he can have her. I need to save her Alex, but I can't," Ali cried into my shoulder.

"Oh my god," I whispered, taking my arms away from her and standing up. "Alex, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that," She said, covering her mouth.

I looked at the ground, my mind going crazy. "Alex. Please, don't do anything stupid. I really shouldn't be here in the first place. I should go," Ali got up but I caught her arm.

"Will you try to keep my updated? Promise? I'll try to keep myself from going to him and killing him, but you need to promise me to keep me updated on his plans. If you can," I asked her. She nodded. "Promise."

I let her go and she changed into a wolf right in front of me. It was graceful, the way she changed. She had a golden coat with a white muzzle. She ran into the kitchen and out the back and once she hit the woods, I could hear her howl a mournful howl. I sighed and went back upstairs, going to my room and tried to get some sleep.

_Maggie_

I haven't talked to Alex at all lately. It's been about a week and I've tried to avoid him. Chase has been watching me, but we were barley talking. Things were going down hill. I missed my friend. Both of them.

"Maggie, come on. Won't you come tomorrow?" Zach asked, pulling me closer to him, his hands on my hips. "Why? I'm going to be left out and you know that. I'm not that social now."

Zach sighed. "Just come? For me? Please? If you want, you can invite Alex if you want."

"No," I said all too quickly. Zach smiled at me slightly. "I'll come. Promise," I said. "Great. I'll pick you up at 7," Zach kissed me. "Oh, and here," Zach took off his letter jacket and put it around me. "Zach, I can't wear this."

"Yes you can. So, 7, tomorrow?" Zach waved good bye and left me standing in the hallway with his letter jacket on.

"Nice jacket," Chase's voice sounded behind me. I shut my locker and turned to look at him. "What Chase?" I asked, starting to walk down the hall and to the main doors to get out into the parking lot.

"Did you see Alex after lunch today?" Chase asked me, walking next to me. "Nope. I thought he left," I told Chase hopefully, not looking at him. But he must have suspected because he grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him. "Maggie, you know we are trying to keep you safe. You don't have to be so stubborn just because you kissed Alex."

I brought my hand up and slapped Chase. He smiled at the slap, rubbing his face. "Keep your hands off me. It's your fault I'm being hunted and watched. Just leave me alone, and stay out of my way Chase. I'm not in the mood, okay?"

I walked on, but Chase kept pace with me easily, not leaving my side.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him, going out to my car. "Just watching," He replied, getting in the passenger seat. "Chase, get out," I told him.

Chase just made a crooked smile and stared at me. I moaned. When was this going to end?

I got in and drove out of the parking lot and headed for his house. "Maggie," Chase said. "Chase, I really don't want to…" Chase cut me off. "Maggie! Drive faster!" He screamed at me.

I jumped and looked at him. "Chase, what is-?" But I suddenly saw what was wrong. It was unbelievable. There were wolves on either side of my car, running, watching us. 

"God Damn it," Chase hissed and suddenly I was in the passenger seat. "What the hell?" Chase slammed on the breaks and quickly turned the car around, speeding up again once he did. "Chase, what's going one?" I asked him.

But he didn't answer. The car was soon going 80 miles an hour and I was gripping the seat, with my good hand. "Chase slow down!" I yelled at him, but he didn't slow.

I closed my eyes. Was this really happening? Could this possibly be happening to me? It didn't seem real. But as I was thinking these things, someone picked me up.

I moaned and opened my eyes, seeing that I was home and Chase was taking me inside. "What happened?" I asked, bringing my hand up to my forehead as a headache started to form. How and when did I black out? I didn't even remember. "You fainted when I was driving fast. Sorry. I was just trying to save your life," Chase muttered to me, going to my room and setting me on my bed.

"I don't remember fainting," I told him, looking up at him. Chase just starred at me. "Look, Alex will be over later. Lock your windows and doors and stay out of trouble, Kay? I have things to do."

"Chase, you need to stop be so full of yourself. Really, it's getting super annoying," I told him, standing up.

"It's just the way I am Maggie. Deal with it," he told me. "No I will not deal with it. It's getting old. I know you weren't always like this and maybe if you tried, you could be nice again. Maybe you _should_ try it some time."

Chase was suddenly in my face. "Don't test me Maggie. I can easily hurt you. I am in no mood right now."

"Is it because I slapped you?" I asked him. "Baby," I then said really low but he must have heard it.

Chase pushed me up against the wall, fangs bared. "Maggie, stop! You don't know the things I am going through right now! Just please stop trying to test my patience!"

I couldn't say anything. I stared at his fangs, fear entering my body. He backed slowly away from me. "I'll see later," Chase muttered to me and was gone.

I sank to the floor, trying to comprehend all of this. I moaned and put my head against my wall, looking at the ceiling. Maybe I should just give up. I didn't want to do this anymore. All of this was crazy.

I got up and walked over to my chair, picking up Alex's journal. Opening it, I started to read, only to fall asleep once I opened it.

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! Okay, it's too short, I know, but I am having super bad writers block right now and I wanted to get something out for you guys. Okay, but here is some news. I am trying something new. Sense I have major writers block, I need the fans help. What I am asking is that you come up with an idea for the next chapter. Give me an idea and who's ever idea I like the most, I will make it into a chapter (and expand it) and give that person FULL credit for the chapter. Please! I am really trying hard to think, but I don't want the story to move to fast (like in other stories I've written and deleted because they moved too fast). Please Help and Review! Thanks guys! **


	13. Fighting Never Solves Anything

_Chapter 13_

_Fighting Never Solves Anything_

_Maggie_

The next morning, I was up early and getting dressed, getting ready for work. "Be careful Maggie," My mom told me, eyeing my cast on my arm. I just faked a smile at her and walked out of the house, wrapping my scarf around my face.

"Morning Sal," I said, walking into the store, taking my scarf off. "Oh, hey Maggie. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Better, actually," I smiled at him and took my jacket off and put it in back. "Alright. Well, get to work. I got some more paint and clay so you can do whatever," He patted my back and went to the back room.

I walked over and grabbed different colors of paint. What I really wanted to do was to work with clay, but my arm was still in a cast.

"Whatcha working on?" I heard someone ask me. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. "What do you want Chase?" I sighed.

"Oh, nothing. Alex was gone this morning and it was his turn to watch you, so being my kind self, I decided to do it myself. Am I nice, or what?" He gloated.

"I'd say, or what," I muttered, moving a paint brush against white paper. "Maggie, you know I'm just kidding." All I did was shrug. "Maggie, look at me when I'm talking to you," he ordered.

"No. you're not the boss of me Chase," I told him, still painting. Chase bent over and grabbed my good arm and prevented me from painting. I looked up at him and his face was close to mine. "You have no idea, do you? About what is out there trying to find you? To make you theirs? I wish I wasn't stuck watching you either, but I have to."

"No you don't. You don't have to do anything. You want to watch me. I see it all over your face. With Alex too. You both like me. You both can't help yourselves when I comes to me. You just want to keep me safe and not end up like you guys. Well, I'm telling you that you don't have to watch me. I can keep myself safe. You do know I am a black belt?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

His eyes were wide. I knew that he like me, maybe even loved.

"Being a stupid black belt wont save you Maggs," He told me, smiling at that. "Let go of me Chase so I can get back to work," I told him, trying to yank my arm away.

But Chase didn't let go. "Chase, let go of me!" I yelled, loud enough for Sal to hear. "What is going on out here?" Sal's voice said, coming from the back room with a shot gun. I smiled.

Chase let go of me, pushing my arm away, almost making me fall over in the chair. "Nothing sir. I was just talking to Maggie, that's all," Chase told Sal. "Well, it sounded like you were hurting her."

I looked at Sal and tried to look distressed. I wanted Chase out of here. For once, I wanted to be alone. And being at the store, paining, made me happy.

"Chase, just leave. Please," I told him, standing up. He looked at me and made a move towards me. Sal loaded the shot gun and got it ready to shoot Chase.

"Leave man. I'm serious," Sal told Chase. Chase smiled, still looking at me. "You really think Karate will save you Maggs? Watch and I'll show you how it is useless against us."

Chase was suddenly behind Sal and his teeth were to his neck. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen. I screamed and Sal fell to the floor, having me looking at Chase with red eyes and fangs. He was smiling at me.

"Sal!" I yelled, going over and kneeled down by Sal. "Oh don't worry Maggie, he will be fine and won't remember a thing, I promise," Chase acted like this was funny.

I got up and did a Karate kick on him, hitting him super hard in the stomach, actually sending him flying back. "oof," he said, hitting the bare wall and fell to the ground. "How?" he asked, slowly getting up. "Get out!" I yelled at him, picking up the shot gun and pointing it at him.

"Maggie?" he asked, walking closer to me, holding his hands up. Tears were coming from my eyes. I wanted to shoot him, but I also wanted to drop the gun and run to him. I shook the thought from my head. But I did drop the gun. "Please, leave," I sniffed, turning away from him and looking at Sal.

I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Maggie, I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. "I promise, he isn't dead, Maggie. I swear. I'm sorry. It's just who I am. Who Victor made me."

He turned me around to look at me. I refused to look at him, but he took my chin in one hand and made me look at him. "I'm sorry Maggie," He repeated.

I struggled to get out of his grip, but he held me tight. "Chase, let go," I pleaded. But he pressed his lips to mine. My body froze and I kept my eyes open in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked on his lips, as he pressed his harder against mine. Something in me told me to kiss him back. And to my surprise, I did. I screamed at myself to stop, but I just couldn't. He tasted just like Alex. That cold, sweet tasted that I wanted again and again.

"Maggie?" I heard. Chase broke the kiss and I was looking to my right to see Alex in the shop now. "Alex," I breathed hard. "What is going on?" He demanded, looking at Chase then Sal's body.

"Chase, what did you do?" Alex asked, getting in a pouncing stance. "Oh, Sal pointed a gun at me. Don't worry; he will come to in a little bit. No harm done. He tasted like beer though. Is he a big drinker?" Chase asked me.

I looked at him, backing away, my face full of discus. "Chase, outside," Alex hissed. Chase smiled and walked outside with Alex.

Walking out with them, I watched at Alex punched Chase in the face. I jumped when I saw this. "Guys. Guys, don't fight!" I yelled at them, but they didn't listen. It was horrible sight, them at super speed and throwing punches.

But that's when it all fell apart. Alex shot fire from his hands just as Chase shot at him with lightning. It was a very unbelievable sight. My mouth was wide open. In horror, of course.

"Sucks, doesn't it? To see the, fighting," I heard a voice behind me. Turning, I saw Ali's smiling face. "Ali?" I asked, my mind certainly spinning in circles now. She quickly grabbed my hand and lead me behind the store.

"You don't want to be by that, do you?" She asked, not looking at me. "Ali, what are you doing here?" I asked her, ripping my hand out of hers.

"I just wanted to see how you are," She whispered, stilling looking in front of her.

"Not good, of course. My life is a living Hell because of those boys. I can't do shit anymore!" I yelled at her. She turned finally. "Wow. You really are in a tough spot. You're certainly not the shy little Maggie you used to be," She told me.

"No, I'm not. What were you expecting Ali? My best friend was taken from me. I learned that there are vampires and werewolves and that I am being hunted. I love my life!" I faked a smiled at her.

She had a frown on her face. "Why did you come here?" I asked her.

But she wasn't the one who answered. "Man, you are a tad bit annoying, but I'll manage." I turned to look and there stood a man, maybe in her late twenties, early thirties. I took a step back, but Ali held me still.

"I can see why they fight over you. Trust me. They won't notice you are gone," The man smiled.

"Victor, she is not to be harmed. Please," Ali told him. Victor frowned. "Oh, don't worry. She will not be harmed until I have both Chase and Alex present when she is changed. So… shall we get going?" Victor held out his hand to me.

I looked at him hesitantly. "Why should I trust you?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "I promise you will be safe with me than you are with those two. They are unstable. Their personalities are once again changing. Alex will be how he used to be. Bad and willing to kill anyone. And Chase will soon be nice and able to control himself. You don't want to be around that when they finally are different, do you? I know how much you care for Alex. Trust me when I say that you don't want to see him like that."

I looked at Ali. She was looking at the ground, trying not to meet my eyes. "Fine. I'll come with," I said, not believe myself that I just said that. Victor smiled and I let me take my hand and the store was gone. Chase and Alex was gone, and I knew that I wasn't a very smart person by letting this Victor guy take me.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I know that is late, but I wanted to get this out. Now, I know this chapter is short, but I need to get it out to you guys to read and so I can get on with more. I am sorry for not posting, but I am finally back on track. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a Happy new year! **

**I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO VAMPRE LOVER458! Thank you for the idea and now I know where I am going with the story! Thanks for getting my through my writers block xD. Again, sorry the chapter is SUPER short!**


	14. Decisions

_Chapter 14_

_Decisions_

_Alex_

"Enough!" I yelled, going invisible, getting behind Chase, wrapping my arms around his throat and threw him up into the air and into the concrete.

Chase did move after that. He moaned, looking up at the sky. That's when he smiled. "You had human blood today, didn't you brother? Well, I am proud of you," Chase got up with lightning speed and looked at me.

I was still crouched, ready to fight him, but something hard hit me, and Chase as well. We both were flown back, hitting the ground with extensive force. "You two fight like a bunch of humans. Come on, show me a real fight," Said Victor, standing in-between us.

Chase hissed at him, standing up. "What the hell do you want Victor?" Chase asked him, walking over to him.

Victor was staring at me though. His smile cut through me like glass. That's when I looked around. Maggie wasn't there. She was good. Went invisible and was in Victor's face, becoming visible again. I grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. "What did you do with her?" I screamed in his face.

But all he did was laugh at me. Chase dragged me off of him, but my fangs were bared at him, wanting to kill him. "Where did you take her Victor, I know you have her!"

"Oh, why did you think I take her? She came with us willingly. She agreed to come. Don't worry. Her wolf friend is taking good care of her. And she will soon be my bride. I was hoping you both would attend our wedding," Victor smiled, showing his fangs to me.

"You will not touch her," I hissed through my teeth, trying to get out of Chases grip.

"Oh, but I will. I will earn her trust soon enough. Unlike you too, always fighting and making things difficult for her. She will be the love of my coven. Everyone will care for her and she won't have anyone to fight over or to have fight over her," Victor stood up, and walked over to us.

"When the arrangements are made, you may come and see her, but under my terms, you got that?" Victor hissed at us. I loosened, and stood straight.

Chase hissed. "Let us know and we will come," he told Victor. I stood there like a statue. I couldn't believe my ears. Victor, my mentor, the guy I trusted, is now turning on me.

I looked at him in the eyes. "Why?" Was all I could ask.

Victor sighed, "There is a prophecy you see. Vampires don't usually pay attention to them, but we did to this one. My future teller tells me that there is something coming. Something bigger than vampires and humans and werewolves. Something unmanageable. I need all the help I can get. The Raven coven has finally joined me, knowing that all vampires have to work together. But my future teller says there is a human girl out there, who will catch the eyes of all vampires themselves. She will take their breath away. If we change her, she will have the powers to save us. We believe Maggie is that girl. I was following both of you, and when I saw her, something came over me. I could see in on all my vampire's faces that she struck them too with her beauty. She is the one, and I know it," Victor paused.

"But when if you change her, and she's not the one?" Chase asked before I could. "Then we will keep her. I'm sure her gifts will be useful to us," Victor smiled once more.

"I will let you guys know when I have made the arrangements. I am trusting you on this. And trusting is not one of my strong suites and you know that," Victor shook his head and was gone.

I sank to my knees. Chase brought me up right away though. "Don't fail on me now brother, we still can save her. Even I know she isn't right for this kind of life. Come on. We have plans to make. I believe we should have Kaitlyn help us too. Train her. Come on Alexander!"

Chase grabbed my arm and we ran back to the house. I was still in shock. Chase ran downstairs and to the cooler. She came back up with a blood bag. "Drink. You need it."

I looked down at it and without hesitation, I ripped open the bag and drank. "Damn brother, you really need to control that thirst. I guess I'm staying for awhile. Kaitlyn!" Chase yelled.

I dropped the bag and went to the couch and lied down, closing my eyes. "What's up Chase?" Kaitlyn's voice came from the stairs.

"We have important things to discuss. Please, sit and we will explain everything as best we can," Chase sat down and I kept silent.

He went on explaining the situation and Kaitlyn immediately offered to help. "I want to help. Maggie was always there for me, even when I was a stuck up bitch to her and things like that. Lets kill this ass whole!"

I opened my eyes and looked at her. I got up and right into her face. "You think is going to be easy, Kaitlyn? We can't just walk in and expect him to hand Maggie over. This will take time and effort, things that we don't have."

Kaitlyn's eyes grew wide at my rudeness and impatience. Chase stood up. "Alex, we will get her, calm down, okay? Victor is just trying to get inside you head and screw with you."

I turned to him. "You think its okay for him to have Maggie? I love her Chase! I _love _her! I can't just sit here and let Victor have his way with her!"

Chase put his hands on my shoulders. "We will get her back, I promise Alex."

But I didn't believe his promise. He's lied to me before, and this is just like those times. He wants to get Maggie back for himself. I saw them kissing. She liked him more than me and I knew it. But it was still my job to get her back and safe in her house and to kill Victor.

Kaitlyn stood up. "Um, should I leave? I can." Chase looked at her. "No. You have training to do. Let's give Alexander some room to think and breathe. Come one Kaitlyn," Chase grabbed Kaitlyn's arm and dragged her through the kitchen and out the back door.

He was right. We had to do this slowly and figure out how to get her back before she changes.

I looked after them as they went out of the house. The thought came to my mind just then. A smile formed on my face and I knew exactly how to get her back. But it would need a lot of persuasion. I made sure Chase and Kaitlyn were gone and I left, hoping to be back before tomorrow.

_Maggie_

It wasn't that bad here. Everyone treated me nicely, or at least the vampires or wolves that I met. It was weird, being around supernatural people like this. Ali stayed by my side at all times, warning people off with a growl here and there.

I was sitting in the room that was waiting for me when I arrived. Apparently this Victor character really liked me and wanted my stay to be better than the one I had at home.

"I'm sorry," Ali told me, shutting the door behind her. I looked at her and hugged her. "I missed you so much Ali, you have no idea."

She hugged me back. "I missed you too Maggie. It's been hard without you. I've wanted to come to you and tell you about everything that has been happening, but I can't. It's the rules."

She let go and sat down on a chair. I sat on the bed, looking at her. "Does it hurt?" I asked, "To change into a…a wolf?"

She smiled. "No, not really. It's very fast. But it sucks trying not to attack humans in that form. We need human blood. I have no idea why, but we do. I absolutely hate it, but it feels like I've been made for this. It sucked being sick," Ali smiled at me.

I just stared at her. "I would have had you die rather to be changed. I don't like you like this. You seem to think things are okay, but they aren't."

Ali stood up and walked over to me. "No, things aren't okay. But I am still your friend Maggs, always and forever. I promise…"

Before Ali could finish, there was a knock on the door. "Ali, bring the girl. He wants to talk to her."

Ali sighed and hung her head. "What?" I asked her, standing up slowly. "Come on babe. We got to go talk to Victor. Just do everything he says, okay?" She grabbed my hand and gently pulled me through the door and into the hall way.

Ali stayed quite on the walk we took through the house. I had to admit, it was a beautiful house.

We came into an open area and walked down some stairs. Ali stopped in the middle of this large living room and I stopped behind her, trying to stay strong and confident.

"Ali, thank you for bringing our guest. You may leave us now," The man said, his back turned to us. But Ali stood her ground.

"Ali, please leave," The man turned around and looked at us. It was that Victor dude. I kind of took a step back in instinct to get ready to run, but I knew it was useless at this point.

"No. Victor, please let me stay," Ali took a step forward. "Ali, I am not going to harm the girl. Just please give us a moment to get to know each other. I don't want to have someone come get you."

Ali made a sound in her chest and then backed away and out of the large room, leaving me alone with Victor.

"Welcome Maggie! Thank you for coming, I really do enjoy Human company. Please, sit," Victor motioned to a chair that I could sit it. Hesitantly walked over to him and sat down.

"I am sorry if you feel scared. Please don't. You are perfectly safe here Maggie, I promise," Victor smiled at me. But I caught something in his facial expression that didn't look like I would feel safe at all.

"What is going to happen to Alex and Chase?" I asked Victor. He smiled wider. "Their jealousy for you will last and they will keep fighting. I bet you that they are still fighting now."

I looked away from him. For some reason, I knew that Chase and Alex wouldn't fight over me that long. I knew they would come for me. And maybe that's what I wanted now.

Victor sighed and looked away from me. "Maggie, I do have you here for a reason and I am glad you came on your own will. I would have hated dragging you here against your will."

I looked at him, my heart started to race. "What do you want from me?"

He looked back at me and smiled. "You are an extraordinary girl Maggie. You make supernatural people, like myself, drop their jaws and stare at you in awe. We believe that you can help us. But only if you change you into a vampire like ourselves. I promise you, it is a great life. You will like living forever I bet. I first wanted to ask you, but if we have to force you we must. You are going to save us."

He paused, waiting for me to answer. I stared at him in horror. "Are you crazy? I would never join you or become a vampire. I want to live a full, happy life and being dead won't help that!"

I got up and ran towards the door. But Victor was in front of me before I reached the middle of the room.

"You are not leaving Maggie. You are here with us now and if you want to leave, think again because you will be one of us," Victor took a step closer to me.

I flinched, thinking he was going to hurt me but he didn't. "I am giving you 1 day Maggie. In one day you and I are going to be married, and you will be changed once you say I do."

Victor smiled sinisterly at me and then walked back over to his chair. "They will come you know. Chase and Alex. They will come for me," I told him.

"Yes, I know. They are coming to the wedding. I am inviting them. But if they try anything, they will be killed," Victor sat down and flicked his fingers at me.

"Go. Ali is out that door. She will take you to get what you need to tomorrow night," His smile went away and I backed away from him.

Tomorrow I was going to be a vampire and married to a creep. No wonder Alex hated this guy. And now, I did too.

**UH OH! Ahaha, sorry for not updating regularly guys! But I am back and ready to finish the story! Now, tell me in the reviews if you want Maggie to be a vampire or not! Also, tell me if you want her to be with Alex or Chase. Think long and hard and maybe you will be right! Review and I will update soon, I promise!**

**P.S. Sorry for my errors and stuff like that. I type fast and always forget to read back for any grammatical errors! Sorry! **


	15. Fire in the Hole

_Chapter 15_

_Fire in the Hole_

_Alex_

I looked at the house, my hands in my pockets. It was cold in Ohio. Why I was here, I don't know. I didn't want to be here, but I had to be to save Maggie

I walked up the stairs to this house and knocked. Turning around, I looked at the snow falling. Someone then opened the door. "Yes?" A women's voice asked. I turned around and saw the beautiful face that I loved so long ago.

"Hello Melanie," I smiled. Her eyes went wide. "Alex? What are you doing here?" She asked me, looking around to see if Chase was here. My smile vanished.

"No, Chase is not with me. Can I come in? I know this may be a bad time but I need your help," I told her. She sighed and nodded. "Come on," she opened the door more to let me in. "Thank you," I walked past her and into the house.

The house was very clean and nice. Even for a small house like this, it seemed cozy. Maybe the next time I move I will get a small house like this.

"You can sit if you want. Do you need any drinks? I have blood in the cooler downstairs if you need some," She told me, going over to a chair and sat down.

"No, I'm good. Thanks," I sat down and looked around. A little kid came from the hall and stopped to look at me.

She ran over to Melanie and Melanie picked her up and sat her on her lap. "Casey, I would like you to meet my good friend Alex. Can you say hi?"

The little girl smiled at me and waved. "Hi."

I laughed. "Hello."

Melanie smiled. "Casey, why don't you go play in your room. I'll be in there in a little bit," Melanie kissed her daughter on the cheek and set her on the ground.

Casey ran down the hall and into a room. I watched the little kid skip down the hall and I chuckled. "You're a mom?" I asked Melanie, kind of surprised. She looked at me and smiled.

"I am. To make a long story short, Victor experimented on me. You know how he is," Melanie sighed.

I looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry to bother you Mel, but you're the only person I could think of. Victor took a person that I love and he is planning to turn her. He thinks she is part of some stupid vampire prophecy."

"Ah, yes. Victor as told me about that. He stopped by not to long ago asking me if I wished to join him once again. That would mean leaving Casey behind or taking her with to become a vampire later in life. I refused him, as you can see. He told me that you were involved with the girl," Melanie looked at me with sad eyes.

"Mel, I'm sorry but I just need your help. You were with him longer than I was. You know more than I do. Please, just tell me what I can do," I begged her.

She looked at the ground. "Okay. I'll tell you. But over lunch first. Come one. Lets go out to eat."

Melanie got up and went to grab Casey. I moaned. This was going to be a long day.

**(Break)**

We sat in a quiet place where we could talk. Casey was a smart child, knowing everything that we were saying and talking about.

"So how have you been Alex?" Mel asked me. I looked down at her hands that were folded on the table. I looked around the restaurant, thinking this was all a set up. But I knew Melanie better than that.

"It's been okay. Same as always really. Chase giving me a hard time. Trying to get over that fact that he has ruined my life countless times. Same old, same old," I told her, grabbing a menu.

She looked over at Casey and moved some hair out of the little one's face. "He won the girl's heart, didn't he?"

I finally looked up at her. "Like always," Raising my glass of water in the air and giving it a drink. "What exactly did he do to win her heart, if I may ask," Mel leaned closer.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her, setting the glass down. "I just want to know if he's using the same moves like he did on me," She told me. "Like what, sleeping with you and then telling me about it? Yea, that worked out well. No, he got into her head, acted innocent and they kissed, we fought, she was taken, blah blah blah," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Melanie leaned back, not looking at me. "I got over it in time. It's really not a problem. Living for eternity has its advantages sometimes," I smiled, looking at my hands.

"And the disadvantages?" She asked me. I looked at Casey who was quietly listening. "I think you know. I would have just liked to live my life, grow old and die. But Victor took that from me. He took it from you. I didn't want this life for you. Neither did Chase. That was one of the things I respected about Chase at the time. But Victor convinced him. That damn son of a bitch," I slammed the table with my fist and it shook.

Casey coward and moved closer to Melanie. "Sorry," I muttered, rubbing my hands on my face. "It's just hard right now. Maggie means a lot to me and she is about to be made into a bloodsucking monster. I just can't see her that way Mel, I can't."

Melanie reached across the table and took my hand. I looked down at it. "Don't worry Alex. I will help you. Just settle down, please."

I sighed and pulled my hand away from hers. "This was a mistake," I whispered. "What?" She asked. "Coming here, it was a mistake. I was distraught. I didn't know what I was thinking." I kept shaking my head, my eyes closed.

"Alex, I'm going to help you. I don't care if you like her. You and I, that's in the past. We are friends now. Please, I want to help." Melanie sighed, and looked at Casey.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She looked at me, turning her head from Casey. "I still have feelings for you," I told her. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Oh," she told me.

"God, I absolutely hate Victor. When I see him next I am going to rip his head off," I closed my eyes once more and sighed, trying to clam down. I sniffed the air and froze. I snapped open my eyes and looked around. There were people at the bar with sunglasses on and I could tell they were watching.

"We have to go," I leaned in and whispered to her. "What?" She asked, looking around. "Victor. He has people watching. We have to get Casey out of here or he will take her too," I stood up and turned only to be blocked by someone.

"Sir, please sit," The man said to me. I looked at Mel and she had picked up Casey and was holding her close. Looking back at the man, I saw him flash is teeth and saw his fangs.

I looked behind him and saw the others moving to the kitchen and I hear faint noises of people behind attacked from behind. "Sir, I am not going to ask you nicely again. Please sit."

"No," I told him. A sound came from his chest. "No need to fight guys. Lance, I've got it from here, thank you."

Lance backed off to reveal Victor walking towards us. Melanie held Casey so Casey's face was to her chest. "Now, please sit and let's talk. I don't want to fight."

Victor pulled up a chair and sat down. I stayed standing, watching Mel and Victor closely. She was still holding Casey, telling her it would be alright. I slowly sat down, still observing my surroundings and any exits that could get us out of here.

"Alex relax, I am only here to talk about Maggie. I didn't want to involve Melanie and the child, but this is where I found you," Victor looked at Melanie and then back to me.

"You hurt them and I swear to god I will kill you myself," I hissed at him. Victor held up his hands. "Whoa Alex. Not to burst your bubble but I am about 500 years older than you and would easily kill you before you screamed mamma."

I gritted my teeth, holding back a snarl. "See? It's easy to hold back those feelings. Now, about Maggie. The wedding is tomorrow and I would love for you and Chase to come. Melanie, you are welcome to," Victor looked at Melanie and then back to me right away. "But there are rules. You will be escorted by my best advisors. They will watch you all night and through out the ceremony and if you as so much move when I bit her, they will rip your arms off."

Victor smiled at me and then looked at Melanie. "She is beautiful Melanie. Ages slowly though. Must be a vampire trait she caught from you."

Melanie just stared at him, pulling Casey closer to her. Victor laughed and stood up. I flashed my eyes and Melanie and she looked at me. "Fire," she mouthed. I looked at Casey.

I smiled. "Hey Victor." Victor turned around. "Yes Alex?" He asked me. I stood up and walked over to him. "You know, I have been thinking the past day or so," As I was talking Melanie made her way out the back door and to safety, "I was thinking about the prophecy. And I think you are right."

Victor smiled. "I knew you would see Alex." "Yea, I did see. And you know what would go great with this wedding tomorrow?" I asked him.

Victor frowned. "What?" he asked me a little suspicious now.

"Fire," I smiled a very sinister smile and vanished.

"Crap. Find him!" Victor screamed, looking around. I laughed, moving around him. I came up behind him. "Still think I can't kill you?" I asked and moved away before he could grab hold of me.

I set the place on fire after locking all of the doors. I reappeared by Victor. "See you tomorrow Victor."

Getting out of the restaurant, I followed Casey's scent and found them in the woods. "Come on guys, lets go. We have planning to do," I looked at Mel and she looked scared and worried.

"Mel, everything will be okay. Come on. Let's get you back home," I looked back and saw smoke through the trees.

_Maggie_

"Ali, stop. I don't want to try anything else on," I moaned. Ali looked at me. "I know, but please, just this last one."

I folded my arms. "No. I am done. You can't make me do anything I don't want to. Let's just go with the first one. He will be frickin happy with whatever I have on."

Ali moaned. She put the dress back and sighed. "Okay, lets go back to your room."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me back to my room. I wasn't in the mood for anything right now. I found out I was going to be a vampire by tomorrow night. How great! Alex and Chase were no where to be found and I was for sure they were going to come by now. Maybe I should just give up on them.

"Okay, I have to go but don't try to leave the room. I am warning you, Kay?" Ali hugged me and shut the door behind her and I heard it lock from the outside. I fell back onto the bed and tears came down my face.

I had lost everything. It was my entire fault of course, but I didn't know this would happen. I had lost my family, Zach, Ali, everyone. Everyone I cared about will be gone and torn from my life and I can't do anything about it.

Lying there, I thought of all the things I would miss when I was stuck here.

I heard a knock at the door. Closing my eyes, I ignored it, trying to think I was back at home in my own bed with Alex watching me.

Alex. When I thought of him I could feel his kiss still on my lips. And then I thought of Chase. I was confused. Everything in my life at this point was confusing. But I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted Zach, but I also wanted Alex and Chase.

"Maggie? Can I come in?" Ali's voice was on the other side. Like she needed my permission. She was the one who could lock it.

"No," I muttered, grabbing the pillow and putting it over my face, trying to block everything out.

"Ali, leave us," I heard. I froze. Victor was on the other side. Shit.

The door unlocked and opened. I quickly got up and feel off the bed, scrambling on the ground and tried to get up fast. He shut the door behind him and I heard it lock on the other side.

"What do you want?" I asked him. "I just want to see how you are doing," he told me, whipping his hair. I narrowed my eyes. "Is that ash?" I asked, almost laughing.

"Yes, actually. I went to talk peacefully with your little Alex and he decided to try and kill me with fire. He failed though. A stupid attempt I might say. But I am a forgiving person," Victor walked around the bed and got closer to me.

He pushed me up against the bare wall and pressed his face to my neck. "You just smell so delicious. I can't wait till tomorrow. Maybe I should just get a tiny taste now."

I could feel his breath on my neck. It was cold compared to regular people. He licked my neck with his tongue, trying to taste me. "Please don't," I whispered to him.

"Why not? Some humans actually enjoyed getting their blood taken. It's like an adrenaline rush," Victor laughed in my neck.

My body was shacking with fear and I knew he could feel it. Victor backed away and cocked his head to the side. "Maybe I'll just leave you wait until tomorrow. Good day, my love," Victor smiled at me, kissed my cheek and knocked on the door to be let out.

I fell to the ground, my mind reeling. Tears covered my face and I sat there, wanting to drown in my own tears. This can't be happening to me, it just couldn't.

**Okay! I am thinking that this is coming to an end very quickly! Please, tell me what you think will have in the next 3-4 chapters. And yes, there will be a second story! Please Review! And again, sorry for any errors. =) **


	16. Love Gone Bad

_Chapter 16_

_Love Gone Bad_

_Alex_

I was holding Casey as I walked into my house; Melanie was behind me. Sniffing the air, I sighed, glad that Chase and Kaitlyn weren't here at the moment.

"Come on. We can get you settled upstairs," I told Mel, brining her upstairs and into the room at the very end of the hall. Casey squirmed in my arms and I set her down and she went right to the bed and feel asleep.

I turned around and Melanie was right in my face. "Um, I'll let you get some rest then," I told her.

She was leaning in, but I went around her. "Good Night Mel."

She sighed and sat down on the bed and I went into the hall and shut the door behind me.

"I know that smell," I heard. "Chase, don't even think about it. She is here to help get Maggie back, that's all. And that smell that you are enjoying is her child, so back off," I hissed at him, pushing him away from the door.

Chase was fighting to try and see her though. "Wait until tomorrow. Please Chase," I told him.

Chase narrowed his eyes at me. I looked behind him and saw Kaitlyn there, sniffing the air and then licking her lips. "Take Kaitlyn down stairs. She can't be here right now. Not with a human in the house," I ordered Chase.

"And you can brother?" he mocked me. He smiled and turned his back to me and led Kaitlyn down the stairs. I sighed, rubbed my hair and went down the hall and into the room full of my book and journals.

I sat down, my mind reeling with thoughts.

"Don't look so sad," I heard. "Ali. Who the hell let you in and why are you here?" I asked her, not looking up.

"I just got some free time to go out hunting and I wanted to stop by and tell you about the plans for tomorrow. I thought you would want to know," Ali told me, walking closer to me. I held up a hand to make her stop.

"I can figure it out on my own Ali," I got up and went over to the mini fridge I had in the room and grabbed a beer that Chase put in there when he came. I popped off the cap and looked at Ali.

"This isn't how I wanted it Ali. You were supposed to die. Maggie is suppose to be at home right now sleep, without me having to watch over her 24/7. Chase isn't suppose to be here. Everything is going wrong."

Ali sighed and came over and grabbed the beer from my hand as I was pulling it up to my face.

"First. You need to stop drinking," She told me. I smiled at her and took the bottle back. "Vampires don't get drunk unless they have like 20 beers. I'm good."

"Second, you need to look at the positive. Once you save Ali, you can have someone erase her memory for you. She won't remember a thing. I've seen it done before and it's quite fascinating," Ali turned around and walked around the room.

"I can easily erase her memory," I muttered. Ali spun around and glared at me. "What are you talking about? I thought- I thought only certain vampires could do that."

I shook my head, taking another drink of the beer. "No. Every vampire in existence can change or erase parts of some ones mind."

"Then why haven't you done that to Maggie? Or me?" She asked me. I sat down, laughing. "Doing that to someone takes a lot out of the person performing the take over of the mind. I would need to kill a human or two to get that much energy. As tempting as that sounds right now, I would never do that."

Ali grunted. "You're a pussy that's what you are. Maggie is going through hell and here you sit, drinking you ass off. At lease Chase and Kaitlyn are practicing their fighting. What have you done all day? Played around with your long time vampire lover."

I threw the bottle of beer on the ground and was in Ali's face. "I could snap you like a twig," I threatened her. She got closer to me, out chests touching how.

"Try. Once I turn I can tear you the shreds. I heard vampire blood makes us strong. I would love to taste some," Ali bared her teeth at me.

I felt my face soften and back away from her. "I'm trying everything I can Ali. But I can't bet Victor. He's taught me a lot, but he knows more. Things that he failed to teach me. I can't save her tomorrow. He knows what Chase and I can do. The only way we can get at him is if you are by his side at the ceremony, I go invisible and we take it from there. But he as to many people. They would be on us like moths to a light."

Ali sighed. "Then let's go for it. It's the only shot we have. I will be by him the whole time. When he goes in for the bite, that's when we strike. Chase moves in to get Maggie out of there and you go for the kill."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Chase said, leaning in the door way. Both Ali and I looked at Chase. His smile was cocky and I just smiled back. "Lets do this shit," I told them.

_Maggie_

The room was large. I had no idea where I was. Someone had told me that Victor wanted to show me something and I was frightened.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked around. Someone had locked the door. I knew they could hear me. Looking around, I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled over a leather covered book.

On the front it said 1945. I opened to a random page and started reading.

_The war is still going on. Won't be long now until it will be over. Then we can finally have a somewhat normal life. Alex has come to see me today. He is so keen on learning things that his father won't teach him. Well I know I can offer him more. A life of forever. _

"_Victor. Is there such things as fairytales?" Alex asked me that day. I smiled at him. "There might be. But we can never know dear boy. We can only imagine."_

_Alex smiled at me. "Alex, brother, father needs us home. He wants to talk to us about enlisting in the army," Chase said, walking in. Chase wasn't the brother I wanted. Alex was fierce and brave and Chase was weak and shy. But, I saw something in Chase. Something that could possibly help me in the future. _

"_Chase. I didn't know you were here," I told him. Chase looked at me. "I- uh- was looking at the books you told me to read, Sir. I left them here and just came and read them. I hope that was not a problem." _

"_Not at All," I told him, walking over and patting his back. _

_Chase smiled up at me and then looked back at Alex. "Ready brother?" Alex narrowed his eyes. "You know I'm not joining the army, right? It's bull shit that father is making us enlist now."_

_I looked at Alex. "Don't worry Alex. I can change your fathers mind." Alex looked at me and a smile crept on his face. "You can? Father is the most feared person in town. How will you be able to change his mind?"_

_I smiled. "I have my ways boy." _

_Chase looked at me with uncertain eyes and then grabbed Alex's arm. "Alex, come on. Lets not keep father waiting."_

_I watched the two boys leave, a smiled still growing on my face. _

I turned a few pages and put the journal back. Looking through more, I found one that said 1948.

Flipping the pages, I tried to find is Victor had written anything about Alex and Chase's changing. He did.

_It's March and spring in coming. I can feel it. It has been a week sense I changed Alex and Chase and it's getting on my nerves. Their personalities are different and I didn't want that. Someone messed with them. Alex is too nice and weary all the time and Chase is too cocky and full of himself. But Chase has already left, not wanting anything to do with me, so it's fine with me. _

"_Victor. My throat burns," Alex keeps complaining. I looked at him and smile. "You are ready to hunt. Come on Son. Lets go for a walk."_

_Alex and I walked into town, the moon far above our heads. We wore clocks so no one could recognize us. I stopped, spotting girls walked down the street. I leaned into Alex, whispering into his ear. _

"_You can see their necks Alex. Their blood pulsing through their veins. Watch them. You can hear the flow of the blood if you listen hard enough. Take a deep breath and take in their scent. Now, follow my lead."_

_I looked young enough and these girls were drunk enough to not even care about two strange men coming up on them. _

"_Good Evening Ladies. We got lost and would like to know if either of you could point us to the nearest rest area so we can sleep for the night," I asked them, taking off my hood and reveling my face. _

_Alex was right up against me, wanting to get their blood. I smiled a bit at this thought. It reminded me of the old Alex. _

_The ladies smiled at us. "Why sure. Go right down the road and take a right. Would you like us to show you?" One of them asked. "Why that would be very nice, thank you."_

_The girls turned, and giggled at each other. As they had their backs turned, I looked at Alex. "Go." I told him. _

_He lunged himself at one of the girls and sunk his teeth into her neck. Before the other one could scream, I came at her and covered her mouth with my hand and plunged my teeth into her neck. _

_She moaned and begged for more. Sometimes girls, not all of them, like it when their blood is drained. It was always a mystery to me, but I liked the way the asked for more, not knowing they would be dead in about 2.5 seconds. _

_Alex stood up, blood all over his face and breathing hard. 'That…was…amazing." He looked at me and smiled his old smile, reveling his fangs. "There is much more to teach you Alex. Like disposing of the bodies."_

_Alex helped me clean up the bodies and in no time, he was back to his weak self. I don't know why he was like this, but I am determined to find out. _

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard behind me. I didn't turn right away. I put the journal back and turned around.

Victor was smiling at me. "Were you the one who got Alex to start writing?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I told him that he should document everything. Things change and we want to remember them. All the bad and good things. Write them down every day and you will have them forever."

I smiled a little bit but let it fade, remembering why I was here.

"So, what do you want to show me?" I asked him. Victor turned around and started pacing around.

"I have a lot of people I control, Maggie. I hope that you will be your own free person, but if I have to, I will and can control you," He turned and smiled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Have you ever heard of mind control Miss Maggie Radke? Well, we call is compulsion. All vampires can do it, but only to a certain point. It depends on how much human blood we have and how old you are. Take me for example. I g back as far as time itself and I can compel anyone without needing human blood. But I can also control vampires. It's really easy to do, easy to learn."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to tell you so you don't mess with me. Like tomorrow. I can make you marry me if you refuse. If you say no tomorrow, I can force you to say yes and you won't remember me making you. It one of my favorite things of being a vampire. That and the killing, but that's besides the point."

"And what did you want to show me?" I asked him.

Victor laughed and it sent shivers up my spine. "Let him in!" Victor yelled, not taking his eyes off of me.

Someone opened the door and a face all to familiar walked in. I gasped, my hand going up to my mouth. I stumbled back, blinking my eyes twice.

"Zach?" I asked.

_Chase_

That scent. Her scent…overwhelmed me.

I sat downstairs, still awake while Kaitlyn slept in a room down on the first floor and Alex was out hunting.

I sighed, closing my eyes and pinching the top of my nose. Everything is changing. Why did I come back? This was my entire fault. I knew Victor was following my every move, but I didn't think he would go this far.

"Chase?" I heard behind me. I quickly got up at vampire speed and turned around, only to be looking at the beautiful face that I missed.

"Hi Mel," I muttered, putting my hands in my pockets. She walked over to me and I took a step back. "Mel. Don't."

She smiled at me. "Chase. I'm over you. That was long ago. I'm only here to talk. To ask you how you have been. Just friends."

I breathed deeply. I could tell she was different, but I could also tell that she was not over me. "Mel. We can't. I don't think I can control myself around you, even if you are a vampire. You're…daughter is here and I don't want her involved in anything that is going on, including me."

"I heard about the plan," She took a step closer to me. "Where do I fit into this plan?"

"You don't. You are staying here with Casey. Victor want you and your daughter and will take you if you are there. Trust me. Alex and I know Victor, probably a bit more than you," I told her.

"You know I did live with him after you changed me, right? He was the one who took me in after you ran away and didn't know what to do with me," She told me, getting closer.

"I'm sorry," Was all I could say. I hesitantly took a step closer to her. Her smile faded and we were soon right up against each other.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just different back then," I told her. "Yea, you were. You're nicer now. I think I liked the bad ass Chase," She winked at me and we both laughed.

She leaned her head against my chest as she laughed. When we stopped, she looked up at me and I leaned in and kissed her. The moment felt perfect.

She put her arms around me and moaned. "Just how I remember, only better," She said between kisses. I smiled against her lips and I pulled her up, making her wrap her legs around me. I walked her down the first floor hall and into a vacant room with only a bed.

I shut the door behind me and I set her softly down on the bed.

She smiled at me, biting her lip. She was more beautiful now as a vampire than she was human.

I climbed onto the bed and hovered myself above her. My lips meet hers and she moaned in pleasure. I trailed down her neck, kissing it.

Vampires were different when they kissed or did other things with each other. If we wanted to, we could take blood from each other and it wouldn't drain us or kill us.

She pulled my face back to her and kissed me vigorously. I moaned against her lips and smiled, making my away once more down her neck. She knew I wanted to and she put her hand on my head and held me there.

My fangs came out and I bit into her next and she arched her back and breathed heavily.

Her blood went down my throat and something in me clicked. I flew back and was against the wall, breathing hard, looking at the floor.

She looked up at me, two holes in her neck. "What?" She asked me. I shook my head. "We can't do this Mel. No matter how much I want to. This can't happen. I love… Maggie. I know Alex has her, but I love her. I'm sorry."

Melanie got up and walked over to me. "It's okay. I just, I just lost it for a second."

Her neck wound was already healed and she opened the door and left the room. "Melanie?" I asked, turning and stood in the door way, looking at her in the hall. "Yea?" She asked me.

"I do love you. But you have a child. I can't take you away from that. Lets just be friends and call it good, Kay?" I asked, smiling at her, putting my hands in my pockets. She smiled back at me. "Sounds good."

She walked off and I sighed, hitting my head against the door. What is wrong with me? Maybe I should just run away. Leave Alex and let him live for another 10 years and come back to terrorize him. Maybe I should get myself killed.

I walked into hallway. I knew what I was going to do. I just had to save Maggie first.

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry for not updating! I hope you liked it! Please Review! I really want to know how I am doing! Thanks and more is coming! I promise and ****YES**** there will be a second story! **


	17. Till Death Do We Never Part

_Chapter 17_

_Till Death Do We Never Part _

_Maggie_

"What are you doing here?" I asked Zach, watching him closely. Zach didn't say anything. He turned his back to me, looking around at the books. "Zach, answer me."

Zach turned to look at me. "What do you want me to say? I'm, sorry? I can't Maggie. You won't believe me. I tried so hard to keep you safe. Victor thinks I'm on his side. Bull Shit." Zach sounded like he was talking to himself. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

He walked closer to me. "Maggie. I'm going to help you escape," He muttered. My eyes got wide. "What? How?" I wondered.

Zach sighed. "It's not going to be easy. Trust me on that. But you will make it out safe and as human as ever. I've thought about this plan long and hard sense I knew what was going down tomorrow."

I turned from him, my eyes starting to water. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I asked him, whipping my face. Zach came up behind me and carefully put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "Maggie. I may be a monster to you, but I'm the Zach you've known for a long time. I need you to trust me, okay?"

Zach let go and I looked at him. "I trust you," I whispered. He smiled. "So, what now?" I asked him, sniffing and sitting on a chair.

"I don't know. I would tell you the plan, but I they are listening really closely." Zach sat down on the ground.

I looked at him closely, trying to figure him out more. "When were you turned?" I blurted out. "About the same time Victor was." "Really?" I asked him, more intrigued.

"Yea. It was hard back then. Turing then. That's when everyone believe in vampire's. Victor and I were hunted everyday with pitchforks and fire. It was horrible. But as time went on, vampires got smarter and humans got dumber and they started to not believe in us anymore." Zach sighed, remembering the past.

"How did you come to be with Victor?"

"He's my father," Zach said, looking away from me. I breath escaped me quickly. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "He's your…father?" I asked him. "Yea. Not the best father, but good enough to give me somewhere to live. I guess I could live on my own, but I've been with him sense we changed."

Zach sighed and looked at me again. He then turned his head towards the door. "They left," He said, getting up and walking towards it to listen more closely. "They did?"

He nodded. "Yea. But we don't have much time. The plan is this. You are going to have to die."

"What?" I asked, getting out of the chair. Zach grabbed my arms. "Maggs, listen to me. When you die, I give you my blood. When I give it to you, it will take about an hour to take effect and you will wake up again, but still human."

"What? I thought you became a vampire with you die and a vampire gives you blood?" I asked him. "You watch too much Vampire Diaries. This is that show Maggie. This is real life. Now, I'm sure you Alex and Chase will be there and they will help me take care of Victor while you are dead. This will work. I promise."

"But how will I die and what will need to happen in order for me to turn?" A Shiver went up my spin at the thought.

"My dad will drain all of your blood but when I put my blood into you, your blood will generate slow. That's why it takes about an hour for you to wake. And in order for you to change. All vampires are inscripted with a tattoo. That tattoo allows us to walk in the day and it will change us when a witch casts the spell. Only a witch can be part of the changing process. Without a witch, it is usless to try to change someone. Weird, I know, but that's how it works." Zach turned to look at the door. He's coming. Be good."

Victor suddenly opened the door and smiled at us. "Looks like we have another follower. Zach, go welcome her. Make sure no one touches her kid as well."

Zach nodded, looked at me and then left. Victor didn't take his eyes off me but said "Someone take her to her room and have her get some sleep. She has a big day tomorrow."

Someone was suddenly behind me and grabbed my arm and took me to my room. Victor never took his eyes off me, his smile only getting wider and wider.

**The Next Day**

_Alex_

"Why did you make her go!" Chase yelled at me. I didn't say anything. "Alex, damn it, why did you make her go!" "I didn't make her. She offered her help and I accepted. She wants to help and she can. She child will be safe, and she knows it as well as I do. Stop acting like a child. You're the one who wanted to be friends with her. So be friends. Let's focus on Maggie, shall we?" I asked him.

Chase suddenly calmed down and narrowed his eyes at me. "What's the plan then?"

"Ali is going to try and stand next to Victor at the wedding. When He goes in for the bite, she is going to change and attack him. That's what you are going to get Maggie while I help Ali kill Victor." I pick up a bag full of silver and stakes and threw them into Maggie's car.

Chase smiled. "I like it. Let's go," he said, hopping in. I turned to Ali. "Go. You can't arrive the same time we do. Plus, you need to help Maggie. Good luck." I held out my hand but Ali refused it and hugged me. "Thank you. For helping her and being nice to her. You are a good monster," Ali smiled and then ran off. The last thing I saw was her tail.

"Alex! Come on! We are burning daylight!" Chase started the car and turned up the music. I rolled my eyes and got in. Chase pulled away fastly and we were on our way the way to save Maggie.

**Break**

Chase and I walked inside Victor's place and we were immediately swarmed by vampires. They were all hissing and circling us. I had my hands in my pockets, not paying attention to them. But they suddenly dispersed and I saw Victor walking towards us.

"Chase, Alex. Welcome." He smiled like nothing was wrong between us. "Victor," I nodded as well As Chase. "I will have someone seat you two. If there is trouble, we will not hesitate to kill you," Victor narrowed his eyes at me.

"Victor, you think I would do something that stupid?" I asked him. He laughed. "I know you Alex. Always wanted to help. Even sense you changed you were always a softy. But I can feel you changing your ways again. I could use you you know. There is always a place for you here."

I shook my head. "Just have us seated, watch the ceremony, and be on our way."

Victor nodded and walked up to a vampire and told him to seat us inside and watch us closely. "You sure about this?" Chase asked me, walking next to me as we walked into the large room full of people.

"Yes. Positive." My eyes widened. I never knew Victor has so many followers. Chase grabbed my arm and pulled me along faster. We were seated right in the front. Everyone around us hissed as they set their eyes on us.

Chase moved around uncomfortably in his chair. "Do you think she is okay?" I asked Chase. He looked at me. "It's Maggie. She will be fine."

_Maggie_

Ali fixed my hair and finally said she was done. "Ali. I'm scared." I told her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. "You will do fine. Alex and Chase are out then. And from what you told me, their plan is way better than Zach's plan and it will happen fast as well. Trust me. They've got you."

I nodded and hugged her back. There was a knock on the door and Ali went to it, saying we were ready. But I wasn't ready. I could easily lose my life soon. I could lose my parents, my friends, my family, everything. All of that can be taken away from me in a matter of 10 minutes from now.

Ali walked next to me on our way out. "Maggie, no matter what happens today, remember that we love you always and forever. If you do change, don't lose yourself. Promise," Ali held out her pinky to me. I smiled at her and wrapped my finger around hers.

We walked through the halls and as we got closer to the hall, my heart beast fast. Alex and Chase were just behind these doors and they were going to try and save me. I just hoped it works.

The doors opened and the first this I see is Victor's face.

_**I'm Sorry this was sooooooooooo late! My computer crashed and we had to get a new one and I had Chapter 17 all written out and ready to post but I lost it and I had to retype it. I just retyped this in a matter of like an hour because I was too lazy to do it after our computer crashed. Here you go. One more chapter left. Then there will be a second one. Please tell me what you think will happen to Maggie, Alex, Chase and Ali! I want to know what you think! Love you all that stuck with me! Hope you enjoyed my fast writing and I hope you stick around for the Second one! =) **_


	18. Erase Everything

_Chapter 18 (The Last Chapter)_

_Erase Everything_

_Maggie_

Victor was smiling sweetly at me. Ali walked me forward slowly as we walked to the music playing. My dress was uncomfortable. I wanted to get out of it. It was too much white for me. It didn't like the texture of it and the design was horrid. I didn't even know why Victor liked it so much.

The next thing I saw in the room was Alex. He was standing next to Chase, his eyes intent on me. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back and mouthed "Thank you." He looked at Victor then back at me and nodded one more.

I got to Victor and everyone sat down.

"We gather here today for the Marrying of Victor Cal and Maggie Radke. Do you have the rings?" I looked at the Vampire that was marrying us. He didn't look qualified to be doing this. It looked like Victor just asked him to do it.

We both nodded and we were giving the rings. Victor took my hand softly and put the ring on my ring finger on my left hand. It was a beautiful ring, and I hated myself for liking it. I then took Victor's cold hand and slid his ring on.

"Do you, Victor Cal, promise to love Maggie for all eternity, never leaving her side?" The vampire asked. "I do," Victor smiled at me, looking me over closely.

"And do you, Maggie Radke, promise to love Victor Cal for all eternity, never leaving his side?" I looked at the vampire asking all the questions. I didn't want to say I do. I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to go home.

"I do," The words barely came out, but they did and they were said. Everyone clapped and cheered. "You may now change her," The vampire said to Victor.

"This won't hurt a bit," Victor whispered to me. He got closer to me and pulled me to him. I gave up. I knew I couldn't fight him.

That's when everything blew up in my face. Victor was pulled from me before he could get his teeth in me. Someone was dragging me away and pulled me over their arms. The last thing I was Alex on top of Victor, putting a stake through his heart. That's when everything went black.

**Break**

"Get that off her finger," Alex hissed. I could hear him pacing around. I felt someone touch my hand softly and pull something off. "Destroy it please."

Who was Alex bossing around? I sure hope it wasn't Chase or Ali. "Is she okay?" Ali asked behind my thoughts. "Yes. He didn't get her. She is safe. We are all safe."

"You sure?" Ali asked, sitting on the edge of whatever I was laying on. "Pretty sure. You saw me put the stake in his heart with silver wrapped around it. He's gone and we are free. You are free."

"Alex. You know I can't go home. I'm supposed to be dead, remember?" Ali sighed and touch my leg softly. "Then you can live with Chase and I," Alex muttered.

"Thank you but I-" "You are staying with us Ali. You are like family," Someone touched my face and the kissed my forehead.

"Let's leave her be. She's had a long day and week," Ali's voice was soft. I felt her get off the bed and I could tell her got to Alex. Alex kissed my lips and then walked out with her, shutting the door behind her.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in Alex's house. My body hurt and I could see I had bruises all over my body. "Sorry," I heard.

I looked over in the corner and there stood Chase. "For what?" I asked. "Getting you into all of this. Victor was the one that followed me and found you. And for all the bruises. I had to get you out of there fast."

I smiled at him trying to lighten the mood. "No problem about the bruises as well at the Victor part. It made me stronger as a person. Yea, it was scary as hell and my best friend is a wolf, but hey, it was a hell of an experience."

Chase chuckled. "Yea. And experience to be almost made into a vampire. That's a fun experience."

I stuck my tongue out and him and he came over and sat on the bed. I sat up and stared at him. "Zach told me that you guys have tattoos when you were changed that helps you stay in the sun. Can I see?"

Chase busted out laughing. "You believed him Maggie? We don't have tattoos or any crazy shit like that, trust me on that. We can walk in the sun, no problem. Well, unless was stay out for a really long time, then we do but that rarely happens."

"I was lied to? Again? God I hate vampires," I hissed. Chase laughed again. "You should. We are all Evil."

I punched him arm, only ending up to hurt myself. "Thank you though. For saving me."

"No problem," Chase patted my leg and stood up. "I should let you rest now."

Chase walked towards the door and turned to look at me one last time. "Again I am sorry Maggie. I hope you can forgive me." I smiled at him and nodded. "I do. Just don't let it happen again." Chase gave me a crocked smiled and left the room.

I laid back again and looked at the ceiling. Now was the challenge of figuring out my feelings for Alex and Chase.

_Alex_

"Should we?" I asked Chase and Ali. "I think it's best for her. She doesn't need those memories in her life," Ali told me.

I sighed. "I'm still going to be there for her. She will still know about the existence of vampires and werewolves."

"That's fine. Just make her forget Victor," Chase said, leaning against the wall. I looked down at Maggie's sleeping face.

She was back in her bed at home. Chase has erased her parents memories of her being gone. He was now barely able to walk. It was my turn to take Maggie's memories away.

"I am going to take her memory for us too Chase," I muttered, looking at her. Chase perked up. "What? No. You can't." "Chase, I have to. It's best for her. We will still watch her at school. But with us out of the picture, it will be best for her. She can know about Ali, who she is, what she is, but not us. I don't want to hurt her any more than she already is."

Chase moaned and shook his head. "Fine. But it's on your head if she goes around asking questions and shit."

I nodded and looked down at Maggie. "You can do it Alex. You've got the power," Ali touched my shoulder and then walked over to Chase to help him get home. They left me there alone with Maggie.

"Maggie, I know you are sleeping and won't remember this, but I have something to say. We may have not known each other long but I love you. God I love you so much and I don't ever want to lose you. But you need to forget me. Forget us. It's for your own good. Maybe someday you will learn again and we can start over. I never wanted to hurt you. Good bye. For now."

I touched Maggie's face and I felt her memories slip away from her. I felt them hid in the deepest part of her brain. Maggie stiffened and then relaxed like nothing happened. It was over. She won't remember me and won't remember Chase, Victor or Zach.

I kissed her one last time on her lips and then left.

_**Epilogue **_

_Maggie_

**Summer time... 5 months after the Memory Erase**

"Ali! Hurry up! We are burning day light!" Ali was a slow poke. I wanted to go to the pool but she was slowing me down. She was stopped by a guy on the sidewalk and she told me to go on without her but I walked on a little bit and waited for them to finish their conversation but I could still hear it.

"What do you mean he is still alive?" Ali hissed at the guy. "Ali. Melanie came back without Casey. He took her daughter. He's alive still. I have no clue how but he wants revenge and he still want's Maggie."

"Are you sure?" Ali asked the guy. "Positive. Chase is with Mel now. We've got to watch her closely Ali. She is important to me, you, and Chase. I don't want her going anywhere but I can't just show up again in her life like that. She needs to try and have a normal one."

"I will keep her safe, you know that. I've had more practice with what I am and I'm getting good at it. I've got this," Ali nodded and then looked at me. I looked away from him and tapped my foot.

"Go to her. Keep her safe. I will be watching as much as I can," the guy walked off in the other direction and I looked back to see Ali walking towards me.

"Now I'm ready," She smiled and started walking towards the pool. I stayed in place. "What's wrong?" Ali asked, turning towards me.

"Who's Victor?"

**_Thanks for reading everyone! I love all of you that put up with my crappy writing and how late i posted things! Now i PROMISE, now that it's summer, I will write the 2nd story. I would love feedback on how you think the 2nd story should go or how it should end up now that Victor is back somehow. Thanks again and if I messed up on like information, i'm sorry! 3 _**


	19. Story 2!

_**Sorry Guys! I know. I deleted the 1**__**st**__** chapter and left you hanging for a LONG time. You were probably wondering what happened. No? You weren't? It's okay. I'm not to broken hearted. Anyway, I learned that if you don't like at all what you are writing, then neither will your readers and when I put the 1**__**st**__** chapter out, I absolutely hated myself because the chapter was horrible. I HATED it. So now, here is the, way **__**TOTALLY DIFFERENT**__**, rewritten version of the Chapter and I hope you all enjoy Book two! **_

_Chapter 1_

_Plans for the Future _

_Maggie_

I still couldn't believe my parents were doing this to me. It was my last year. It was senior year for me and they were making me move. I just couldn't believe it!

"You serious?" Ali asked me, sitting down. She was taken away with the news just as much as I was. "Yea. Dad got a better job in Georgia, so we are moving. I feel like I will be okay with it though. A part of me wants to leave this place."

Ali looked at me like she knew something but I let it go, just like all the other times. "When are you leaving?" She asked me, standing up. A crack of thunder sounded and I smiled. "Man I love thunder," I muttered to myself. "Yea, we know Maggs. Can we get back to the point? You are moving away from me. I don't think I will be able to handle this okay, and neither will…" Ali stopped her sentence, looked at the ground, and then back up at me with a reassuring smiled.

"Ali? What were you going to say?" I wondered, stepping closer to her. She just shrugged and walked on the other side of my room.

Ever sense the start of summer, Ali has been acting weird. She has been distant and what I noticed, she was hanging out with these two guys that were always around. It was weird and I didn't know how to handle it. But I was leaving and I wanted to know what was going on.

"Who are those two guys?" I asked her. She turned to me, her eyes wide. "What?" "Those two guys? The ones with the brown and blonde hair? Kind of tall, really cute? You always hang out with them and it's been bothering me. I am leaving really soon and I think it would count if you told me." I crossed my arms, staring her down.

"They are nobody. Just, um, my cousins that moved here at the beginning of the summer," Ali smiled calmly at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Maggie! Can you come down stairs?" My mom yelled from the living room. I sighed

"Look, I'll come by later to pick you up for the movie. Maybe I'll bring my cousins so you can meet them. You and I are going to be spending every minute together before you leave. Promise?" Ali held out her pinky to me and smiled. I smiled back, wrapping my pinky around hers. "I promise."

We both walked down stairs and I sat on the couch as Ali left. "What's up?" I asked my parents. They both had their arms crossed and were looking down at me. "What did I do?" I automatically asked.

"We love you Maggie. We don't want you to be sad because we are moving. We are sorry that it is your last year here, but you dad…" I held up my hand to stop my mom.

"Dad got a new job. We have to move. I understand. I promise, I will be okay. Now, I've got things to do." I stood up and kissed both of them. "I love you both. I know you aren't doing this on purpose."

I walked back upstairs and went straight to my laptop, turning my music on and cranking it. I did blame my parents. They knew that this last year was important to me. I sighed, leaning my back against the chair, putting my hands on my face. This was just going to be great.

_Alex_

"No." I told Ali. "Alex, come on. She's leaving in 3 weeks and you may never see her again," Ali told me. "I will see her. I'm going with," I smiled at Ali.

"What are you talking about?" Ali asked, sitting down on the couch. "I have a house where she is going. I am going to go there and live there so I can watch her. Victor still has high people in high places and sense he is gone, one of them could take his place and come after her. Most vampires know about her now. She isn't as safe as you think."

I sat down, bringing a glass of blood to my lips. Ali looked at Chase for help. "Don't ask me missy. I am going with as well," Chase help up his hands. I frowned, knowing how dangerous that could be. "Just have her meet you again. Please?" Ali stood up over me.

I shook my head. "No. I am not going to. She could remember everything. It's risky, the mind control stuff. If she touches me, or even hears my voice, it could bring back everything that I took away."

Ali narrowed her eyes. "Alex. You need to learn that Maggie isn't how she used to be. She's changed. Even if she doesn't remember everything, she still has changed from the whole experience. You can see it in her. In her eyes. She knows that she is missing something from her memory, but she can't remember. I hate seeing that in her Alex."

I looked at Ali and then Chase. I turned away from them, pacing back and forth. "I just can't risk it Ali. I don't want her remembering."

Chase coughed and spoke up. "I think we should leave her be. If she sees us in Georgia, she will wonder what Ali's 'cousins' are doing there." I smiled at the fact that Chase was actually agreeing with me.

"We can't take risks. If she meets us by accident, that's fine. But not on purpose. I won't allow it," I shook my head and turned back to look at them.

Ali was narrowing her eyes. "Then if you don't want her to find out, why do you spend every night in he bed room, watching her like a lost puppy!"

Chase laughed. "Dude, she got you good man."

I hissed at Chase and then glared at Ali. "I watch her at night to make sure she is safe."

"You watch her because you love her and you want her again. Alex, I really do hope she finds someone soon because this is just sick to see her like this. I keep thinking she will take her own life. I am telling you, she is changed and she wants answers from me," Ali growled at me.

I just stayed quiet. I wasn't going to fight with her. This wasn't worth fighting over.

"Can you just give me time to think about it? Then maybe I will talk with her, again," I asked Ali. She smiled at me. "I will give you 3 days to make a decision."

I nodded and Ali stood up. "Good night."

Ali walked out of the house and I stood there watching her leave. Chase clapped a hand on my shoulder and chuckled. "You are so in for it brother. But, I sure hope you say no. I honestly don't think you should talk to Maggie."

"No. I am not going to. We are going to leave before Ali comes for her answer. Pack whatever you need to. We are leaving in 3 days," I turned and walked upstairs to my room, shutting the door, only to find myself jumping out the window and running for the woods.

_**So, a lot of my first couple chapters will be short, but please bear with me! I was stuck with writers block and stuck with writing my own novel that I want to get published. Please forgive me for not updating all summer! I hope I still have some loyal fans out there somewhere! Please Review and tell me what you think should happen. Should Alex talk to Maggie? Or leave her alone until she moves? **_

_**Thank you guys and yes, I am back! **_

_**P.S. Go on my profile and you can find where this story is. Hope you guys enjoy. The story is called True Love Always Dies. **_


	20. Ture Love Always Dies Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Pool Party_

_Maggie_

I stood there with a blank look on my face. Ali was waving her hands in front of my face, trying to get my attention. Shaking my head, I focused my attention on her.

"Did you hear anything I said? At all?" She asked me, putting her hands on her hips. I gave her another blank look.

"What?" I asked her. She sighed. "I asked you if you are going to Roxie's pool party tonight."

"Oh. I don't really know," I told Ali, kicking the ground.

Ali put her hands on my shoulders and shook me. "Snap out of it! I know you are moving but that doesn't mean you can mope around. Have fun! Live life a little!"

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not going swimming," I told Ali. She put her hands on her hips. "Just because you have a bad experience when you were younger, doesn't mean you have to stop swimming completely."

I gave Ali a look and walked down the sidewalk, kicking a rock. She sighed and walked next to me. "Just come. It's the last summer of our senior year together. Please come and try to have some fun."

I just nodded. "Ali, I'll come."

She jumped up into the air all happy. She told me goodbye and that she would see my tonight. I kept walking towards my house.

I felt empty. Something in my life was missing, and I knew it. I could tell Ali was keeping something from me. I just didn't know what. I also know that my dad didn't get a new Job. Not on purpose. There was something going on. I am going to find out.

**BREAK**

I pulled my car up to Roxie's house, the sun just setting. Her house was full of people. I sighed, got out, and walked up to her house and to the back.

"Maggie! So glad you could come!" Roxie came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Yea. Thanks for inviting me."

"Sure sure, no problem. Feel free to a drink. We have many kinds. We even have beer in the coolers by the pool. If you need anything, just come and find me. "Roxie gave me a warm smile and walked away.

I looked around. Everyone here was in my class. I knew everyone, but never really talked to them.

"Maggie, come here," I heard my name. I turned and saw Ali in the hot tub. I slowly made my way over to her and looked down at her. She was sitting next to Josh, of the guys I wish I would never have to come in contact with.

"Hey! Get your clothes off and come in! I can see your bathing suit under there! Come on!" Ali smiled at me and noticed I was giving daggers at Josh. He wasn't looking at me, but I knew he knew I was there.

"Maggie? Please?" Ali looked at me with sad eyes. I just gave her a look. She knew I was mad. I went to go find a chair far away from her and Josh and I sat down, watching everyone have fun.

I watched Ali lean in towards Josh and whisper something in his ear. He glanced up at me, smiled and nodded to Ali.

Anger took me over like a dark cloud and I shot up out of the chair.

I walked over to a cooler, grabbing a beer and opening it with a bottle opener. I was never one to drink, but I was just so mad. Ali sometimes just pushed me over the edge.

I turned around and immediately hit a hard chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said, looking up.

A kid with blonde hair was looking down at me smiling. His smiled almost melted me and I suddenly didn't feel angry anymore.

"Maggie, right?" He asked him, his voice singing. "Sorry, I don't know you." I said taking a step back from his naked chest.

He chuckled, noticing me stepping back. "My name is Chase. I'm one of Ali's cousins. She invited me here to meet some people."

I stared at Chase. There was something about him. Something about him that I knew. "Ah, well, it's nice to meet you Chase. You staying with her for the summer?" I asked him.

"No. My brother and I are staying in a rented out house," he explained.

"Oh," I said, looking down at my beer bottle, suddenly feeling stupid.

"You don't seem like one to drink, are you Maggie?" Chase asked me, looking at the bottle in my hand.

I shrugged. "I don't. But, it's a party and well, I'm feeling a little rebellious."

Chase laughed and nodded. "I get it." He suddenly looked up at someone walking over.

I turned to see Josh making his way over to us, a smirk on his face.

"Maggie, nice to see you. How's life treating ya?" Josh chuckled and looked at Chase.

"Hey man, stay away from her. She's a freak." Josh told Chase. Chase frowned at Josh and then looked at me.

Tears were coming to my face. I looked over at Ali, her face blank as she watched what was going to happen.

"Maggie, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a swim," Josh smiled at me and winked.

"I wouldn't go anywhere or do anything with you, jack ass," I hissed at him. I turned away from him but he grabbed me by my waist.

"Hey man, put her down!" Chase yelled at Josh. Josh just laughed and I was suddenly in the air and then submerged in water.

I wanted to scream but as I did, water filled my lungs. My sight started going black but before I passed out someone grabbed me and pulled me to the surface.

I took a deep breath in gasping for air as I broke the surface. Chase was close to my face, helping me in the water. I pushed him away, kicking at him.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. Everyone was staring at me. Chase let go of me and I made my way to the edge of the pool, pulling myself up.

"Maggie!" Ali yelled, running towards me. "Are you okay?" She asked me. Josh walked over to me. "Ali, why are you asking if she is okay? You're the one who told me to throw her in."

Ali gave Josh a mean look and glanced back at me. "Maggie, I-" I held up my hand to stop her from talking.

I shook my head. I started to walk away but Josh got in my way. Before I could stop myself, I hit my hand across his face.

Storming away, I quickly got to my car, tears running down my face.

"Maggie! Maggie! Wait!" Chase yelled behind me. I didn't stop. I got into my car, started it up, and drove off.

_Chase_

"Why did you go see her? I thought you were on my side!" Alex yelled at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Alex. We can't keep hiding from her. She will see us when we move. I know she will. She's smart. But, today. Man, I could feel her and she wanted it all to end. She is having a hard time Alex, you have no idea."

"You don't think I know? I am at her house every night, watching her sleep! Chase, we need to be smart!"

Ali suddenly burst through the door and ran up to me. "Why were you there?" She asked me, her eyes full of anger.

I got in her face. "You're lucky I was. Why did you do that Ali? Why did you hurt your own friend?"

"I-I thought I would get her to have some fun. She needs it."

I laughed. "Yea, but not that way! You are sick! Making a guy like Josh go up to her, calling a depressed girl a freak, and then throwing her into the water. She almost died! I could hear and feel her heart beat fading Ali! You are her best friend and you just betrayed her!"

I got closer into her face and Alex broke us apart.

"Guys, we can't fight. Ali, you need to be more careful. Maggie is not stable. We need to come up with another plan."

"Yea. Like the first one was great. I know what you did," Ali looked at Alex to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, planting myself on the couch.

"You guys made her parents think they needed to move. Her dad got a new job where they are going," Ali told us. I looked at Alex. His eyes were wide.

"That is why they are moving?" Alex asked. "Yea. His job is fine. But apparently he was offered something much better with better pay. But, I could see the glossiness of their eyes. They were compelled to move."

I looked at the ground.

"Someone wants Maggie to move. That was not us Ali, I assure you," Alex told her.

"Hell, I don't want her to go anywhere," I told them.

Ali shrugged. "I thought you guys knew or did that to get her out of here. Who could it be then?"

We all looked at one another. As confused as we were, we could only think of one person. And he is dead. Victor.

**I AM SO SORRY! I am sorry for the people who has waited pretty much a year for this update. I have been so caught up and I just felt like no one liked this story anymore. But when someone e-mailed me, I saw how much people still wanted to know if I was still going to update. It's summer now. I will hopfully update daily or close to at least twice every week. PLEASE, if I do not update, E-MAIL ME! So, as always, please Review! I like feedback (: **

***P.S. This note is for those who are reading this on the story You, Me, Together, Never. This is the last chapter I am posting on this story. If you want to go to the actual updated one (the one that will now be updated from now on), it is called True Love Always Dies. Thank you! **


End file.
